In Between the Underneath
by idBendOver4Kakashi
Summary: Addition: Tester of story idea called Flipbook. It's a maybe introduction of a potential story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the wonderful series Naruto or anything to do with it. If I did, we would be seeing Kakashi Gaiden put into motion because of Tsunade and Jiraiya's conversation…which I think it will be down the road.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I started the drabble thing and had posted one…but I scratched it because I hated it. I almost puked because of how disgusted I was with it. Another disclaimer: I have never once in my life claimed to be a lady.

For LJ 25 KakaSaku something or others.

I hope you enjoy this. R & R if you feel the need to. I sat outside, drinking a mocha that cooled off all too quickly- which was not up to par with my mocha standards- to bring this to you. I'm still pissed about the shitty coffee. It was 48 degrees Fahrenheit (still pretty warm) and I sat outside because that's my favorite place to write so that I could get this out of my system.

_A Little Heat_ is still in the works…I'm just struggling with Ch. 6 because I want smut but I don't think my versions of Kakashi and Sakura are ready for it…but one never knows. ;) I'll try to make it a long chapter for those of you who have read it thus far.

I'll shut up now. Mocha kicking in.

* * *

**Word of the week:** #9 Attraction…where better to start? 

**Word count:** 800

**Kakashi:** 36

**Sakura:** 22

**

* * *

**

**Backfire**

"How is this any different from your behavior years ago? You didn't even stop Yamato-san from sending me to find Shikamaru when you needed help yourself. Then, you decided to take S-Class mission after S-Class mission and you promised me you would stop," yelled Sakura in between missed punches. "No, this is far worse!" she said winding up.

Kakashi ducked and the tree behind him splintered. He turned back to Sakura after looking at the tree but decided to swipe her legs out from underneath her. She landed flat on her back. Sakura had never seen such a murderous rage glinting in his exposed eye as he stood over her. It was that the look that she had rarely seen Kakashi give even an opponent in battle. She then realized it was directed solely at her.

"Please drop the act!" he whispered but the edge to his voice gave him away. "I promised you I would slow down...eventually. Sometimes I'm just not happy unless I'm gone for a few months."

"Sit on it and rotate!" she spat sticking her thumb up at him.

"I've got something you can sit on," he said dangerously.

He threw a newly sharpened kunai into the dirt next to her head.

"Jackass," she sneered getting up. "Try a whole year, broken up by _visits_ to report back in only to get a new mission. How convenient for you…_sensei._Are you taking this mission to get away from me?"

"She might knock your block off sensei, watch it," called out three twelve year-olds.

They were Kakashi's newest assignment. Filling in for an injured Gai-sensei was not his idea of a vacation.

She continued her tirade.

"You could have done this without getting back into ANBU. You've done it before. But I know what your problem is…you, Hatake Kakashi, are afraid of me."

He was.

"You are afraid of anything and everything to do with me."

And he was. But he could dish it back out.

"You can't stand the thought of your lonely life without me," she said batting her eye lashes.

And he, naturally, could not. But he chose to do so.

"You are scared out of your mind because you…dare I say it?" She was laying it on thick.

No, she should not because things would get weirder than they already were for them.

He didn't know for sure what Sakura was getting at but he wanted her to shut up. Out of nowhere, came this emotional roller coaster during their sparing match as the new Genins rested. It was clear to Kakashi that she had been trying to give him a peak as to what her hidden assets were. She was trying to get a rise out of him. Every kunoichi used their body at one time or another.

She huffed, blowing a piece of stray hair from her face. What did it matter? She had been training all day with Gai's team and Kakashi's nightmare. She had looked worse.

She conveniently decided that she needed to adjust her bindings and did so in a manner in which Kakashi had never seen. It was too slow, too sensual, and her eyes never broke from his.

"I think you love me," she said proudly, resting her hands on her hips.

"Ewwwww!" squealed the brats. They giggled uncontrollably.

"That's it!" he almost yelled. He turned to his pseudo-team. "You are officially being handed over to Ibiki for training. Do I need to kick your asses over there or are you going to find him yourselves?"

The three girls stopped their giggles and went blank. Gai-sensei had been bad and Kakashi, they thought was defiantly worthy of a sensei-crush. But then, he crushed them and it happened. One girl shook as big tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her face. It was like a chain reaction. Once one of them started, the other followed until all three of them were crying.

"What? I was just kidding," called Kakashi.

That was a lie.

They wailed.

Sakura stood shaking her head at him. She was only kidding with Kakashi. Wasn't she? She had been trying to throw him off balance all day. Something worked but it had gotten to her as well; her own plan had backfired and smacked her in the face.

He had managed to insight a riot amongst the three girls and before he knew it, Sakura was crying.

He told her that he was going to be on a long mission and that she should spar with him today. Sarcastically, she had asked him why she would do that. He told her he might miss her.

Might, being the operative word.

But that too was a lie.

And now, he definitely would.

He was of course, no fool. Only around Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or else I would be writing and illustrating…not posting dribbly drabbles.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Umm, I think I'm not supposed to exceed 500 words but I could give a flying fuck. I'm not in the challenge though I'm in the community. 

**Kakashi:** 36 (he'll be 37 in Septmeber)

**Sakura:** 23

**Word Count: **600

**Word O' the Day**: Intent

* * *

**The Three F's**

**Flowers.**

Kakashi tried flowers and so many of them. She was making him guess what her favorite kind was, so he sent her a different kind every day of the week. He teased her that she just wanted to keep getting flowers at work. She told him that she was still unsure of his intentions. She did not just want to be a one night stand for him like the other women in his life. She wanted the real thing from him.

"Tsunade is an important woman in my life and I see her almost every day…it's not a one night stand," he would joke.

Sakura's reply was of course, a smack. Until the day she punched him.

He had taken her out on dates. The conversation was good. There was always something to talk about, whether it be which weapon oil works the best or what medical Jutsu Sakura was developing. Despite the dating, there was something missing…the all and seemingly allusive- supposed to happen- kiss. But he waited patiently.

They had a few dates here and there until Sakura decided that she had it with him. She wanted more and she was ready for it.

**Fructose.**

"You can kiss me already," she told him as he walked her to her door.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Honey, mamma needs sugar."

He stared at her before laughing. "You did not just say that. You, my dear are a weirdo. "

Sakura covered her mouth and blushed. "Fuck you. I did say that and I meant it."

They stood still, neither of them making a move. Who would do it first?

Sakura naturally waited for Kakashi to make the first move.

Kakashi waited for Sakura to make the move; she brought it up, though he would not deny that he wanted it too.

He leaned in and there was no mask for her to remind him to take off. It had been pulled down for most of the evening. She demanded it be that way. He complied because what Sakura wants, he was ready to give.

Their initial kiss was not excessively ornamented nor overdone as they had both committed to it, leaving their hands at their side. They were simple and sweet.

As is the nature of fructose, their first kiss was essential and one of the most important steps in a relationship. Just as a body needs fructose, a blood sugar, they needed that kiss.

In heated restraint they naturally gave in before crashing into the apartment and fell on the floor. It was never a good idea to lean on a door whilst the knob was turned.

The make out session continued but stopped as Sakura slid her behind across the floor, away from him. Beckoning him with her finger, Kakashi crawled after her. It was too much and too long in the making.

All sweetness aside, Sakura decided that two months of seeing him and she knew his intentions were matching hers.

**Fucking.**

"Oh no way!" squealed Ino. "Oh muh god, I am so leaving."

Kakashi and Sakura stopped and stared back at Ino who stood above them in the entry way to the apartment she and Sakura shared.

"Fuck," sighed Kakashi.

"Shit Ino-Pig!" yelled Sakura. "You ruined it!"

"Oh?" questioned Kakashi.

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Kakashi stood in Tsunade's office, waiting on the rest of their team. Tsunade was of course surprised that the elusive man was on time.

"Why in the hell are you here so early? Are you sick?" asked the Hokage.

"Shishou, I thought that a sleepover would get him here on time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Word of the week:** # 13 Discovery

**Word count:** 800

**Kakashi:** 36

**Sakura:** 22

**Author****'s**** Note: **I'm sorry for any confusion concerning the original Chapter 3 post. I wrote this as an apology. Someone had to pay for it so I made Kakashi pay this time around. It was too fun of an idea to not make it be him. So, I will fix the last post and re-post it whenever.

**Warning:** Pseudo-lemon…hence the M rating. It's more of a tease really- just enough. Don't hate Kakashi for this. If anything, praise Sakura. Don't mind the symbol. I had to use it. It looked too funny for me not to. I hope you enjoy it. P.s. I have a not at the bottom giving you the run down on "that word."

**

* * *

**

**That Word**

**\/**

Never before had Kakashi heard such words come out of Sakura's mouth. Never before had he heard her speak to him that way. She was not angry with him. No, she was about to come as he dipped himself in and out of her again and again.

It was too good, the dirty talk. Sure, they had discussed it but nothing had come from their discussion, until now. Kakashi was on cloud nine but held back from his own release to watch her and listen to her language.

Language. It really was such a beautiful thing- not that he'd want to hear this language every time they fucked….well, fucking maybe. Surely it would seem out of place during their slower moments. Moments that consisted of slower and deeper kisses. Moments that seemed to last forever and ended in silent release and contemplations of love.

Sakura listened to the sound of Kakashi's grunts and lack of ability to speak as she pushed back against him roughly. There was no way, she would be the only one doing the talking.

"Kakashi," she moaned, grabbing his hair with one hand and grasping at his back with the other. "Come on. This can't be all me."

"Uhh," he managed to get out. "I don't know- ugh- oh fuck- say- ughhh- right now."

"Come on- ohh fuck. Harder! Ugh," she stammered.

_Harder?__I can do that._

"Wait," he said stopping for a moment.

He pulled himself out of her as depressing as it was to leave her wetness and Sakura moaned disappointedly. She was so close. But as soon as he grabbed her hips and flipped her over, she knew he wouldn't let her down. He never would because it was not his nature to do so. It was selfless really and made the sex even hotter for her.

After having been flipped without any effort, Sakura immediately took pleasure in her partner's ability to gently manhandle her. He exercised a certain control over her and it thrilled her but never kept her from wanting to do the same to him…or something to render him helpless.

She propped herself up on her knees and elbows, waiving her behind at him all the while.

"Bring it," she dared him.

Kakashi plunged into her and grabbed her hips. With a new found tightness and deepness the two struggled in the most pleasurable way. Still, nothing but "fuck," came from his mouth as well as grunts and groans of pleasure. When they came together it was loud and it was desperate but they were brought down by a banging on the wall.

"I swear to Kami! You need to move in together already or do it at his place," shouted Ino from the next room.

They collapsed in laughter and exhaustion. Turning to Kakashi, Sakura opened her mouth to begin her instructions to him.

"Next time, I expect some talking from you. Really, we discussed this."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm dirty-fuck shy. I don't want to offend you. I just don't know what not to say to you."

"Well, what do you think will offend me? It's all about how you feel when you say it," she sighed.

"I know. Would calling you a dirty little cunt-"

"Stop!" commanded Sakura. _He'__ll pay for saying__ that._

"Mm. Thought so. Let me think about it."

"Well, you have a week to think about it on your mission. I expect results when you get back or I'll have to tie you up and have my way with you."

"Mm, I never should have taught you all of those knots."

"You will pay for your insubordination this evening," she warned him.

All she earned was the quirk of his brow.

* * *

When Kakashi returned from his mission, he was ready to go home, shower, find his bed, and receive his punishment…he just hoped it didn't come in the form of Sakura abstaining just to piss him off.

After stepping out of the shower, he walked into his room as was met with the sound of a slack material being snapped together. He looked to the bed and saw Sakura sitting innocently upon it with a pile of rope next to her and the source of noise in her hand.

"Welcome back," she said smiling deviously at him.

"No, no. You are not beating me with that. Hell no. That- I'm not into."

"Well," she said picking up the rope. "This will have to do on its own. I'm putting my foot down and you will submit to me."

Kakashi was speechless.

_She's already taken my words from me. What will she take now?_

Needless to say, the poor bastard woke the next morning flat on his back- not his favorite sleeping position- still tied to bed with his chakra just being restored.

* * *

**Author'****s Note A****gain:** I know we all feel differently about that word but I had to use it. I personally think it's okay depending on the situation. I certainly don't use it in every day speech….then again, I swear like a sailor in my daily life. I'm sorry if you're outraged about the use of the word…but there is a rating of M here. Also, words have the power and meaning you give to them. Fuck the old standards. I'm a fan of the V-Monos myself. Eve rocks. If you understand that, then you're empowered- not that I'm trying to strip you of anything. Surely, Kakashi meant it in a purely sexual way and he did kind of ask about Sakura's boundaires. If I was so offended by the word, I wouldn't have used it. I was in an English class once and we chanted the word to give it power as a group- men and women. It was a hilarious exercise and we, as a class, bonded through understanding. Let me know how you feel without flaming. I've explained myself though I feel it's unnecessary, though you may feel the use of cunt was unnecessary. I'm not looking for a war. If you would like to flame me, do it in a PM. Then we can discuss it if you really feel the need. Thanks you guys!

Much Love,


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just play. Nor do I own the sybian….and I don't have one either…do don't ask.

* * *

_**Author Note:**__First of all, thank you to whoever added this __dribblet__ to the archive thing. I highly appreciate it. __No__, I'm not high right now…I just seriously appreciate it.__ Thanks!!_

_Graphic-__ish__My first attempt at a lemon.__ Ch. 3 was just a tease and this one might be as well.__This __drabble__ is for __DJKibyKat__ for giving me a word: __**limpid**__She suggested definition two from __Websters__: serene and untroubled…something __like__ that. __And __this is__ also for __ShipperTrish__ because I'm not sure about the __le__monish__ stuff for Ch7 of ALH yet- all of your wonderful lemons have inspired me to try one. I hope mine will get better with time. I now give you the opposite of limpid._

* * *

**Word of the week:** #4 Curiosity

**Word count:** 2,700

**Kakashi:** 36

**Sakura**: 23

* * *

**Naruto Understands Eviction**

"No more! I was assured several years ago, I would be guaranteed a quiet upstairs neighbor. But no more! He's out."

"Mrs. Tanaka, I assure you, there must be some kind of misunderstanding," said Naruto sighing. Really, it was too early in the morning to be hearing from Hatake Kakashi's land lord, though he was quite amused to be hearing about his sensei's conquests.

"No. There is no misunderstanding. I was leery of it when he was a child. What kind of child lives alone at that age anyway? Sure, his sensei guaranteed quiet from him but when he became a teenager and that sensei of his was gone…I put up with it."

Naruto winced at the thought of his father being so harshly called "that sensei."

"Now, he's a grown man. He should be married and settled down, not romping around like a ridiculous teenager. You should know what your shinobi are up to and I don't doubt that you'll want to know about the woman who's been staying there. Every night. Every morning. I don't know what he does to her to make her scream, but her beat red face every morning pisses me off more than being woken up or disturbed while I'm in the garden!" yelled the woman.

By now, Naruto's interest was soaring. It was evident that Kakashi had escorted his fair share of women back to his place over the years and that there was now a steady woman in and out every morning and every night. Who was this mystery woman?

Anko? No, he had overheard Kakashi talking with Asuma years and years ago about swearing off the women. _Something about too much biting and in all the wrong places._

Kurenai? No, surely Kakashi would not go after his long gone best friend's girl…would he? _No, Kurenai was at home with her son all the time if she wasn't out training him._

Was she a civilian? _No, Mrs. Tanaka had hinted at the woman also being a shinobi. Ino? TenTen? Surely not Hinata, she was in Naruto's bed._ He sniggered to himself at the thought of Hinata and the thought of his sensei getting evicted because of his sexual escapades.

Sakura. _Too funny. She would never__ and she'd tell me if she had the hots for the jerk_

"Let me talk to him. I'm sure things will quiet down after that," said Naruto trying to reassure the woman. "Just give him one more chance."

"One chance. That's it. If I hear one more orgasm out of anybody, he's gone," seethed the woman while exiting the room.

Once the door was shut, Naruto laughed out loud. "You can come in now."

Kakashi sat on the windowsill, half in the room, and half out. "Sorry about that," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Who is this mystery woman Kakai-sen-?"

"Drop the sensei, you're the Hokage, Naruto. And she shall remain the mystery woman until we so choose to disclose such information," he said hopping into the room.

"Ehh," said Naruto. "Guess what?" asked Naruto switching tracks.

Kakashi eyed the Hokage. His eyes grew squinty and his whiskers more pronounced. His shoulders shrugged and he rubbed his hands together.

"I'm setting up Sakura-chan on another blind date," he said devilishly.

"No you aren't," sighed Kakashi. He seemed to sigh all too often around Naruto.

"What makes you say that?" he asked dejectedly.

"She skips out on every single one."

"Well then, do me a favor…please sensei? Please. No, no, I'll order you so it's like a mission so you have to do it."

"What?"

"Find out why Sakura-chan keeps skipping out on these dates."

"Why would I do that? It's evident she's not interested," said Kakashi leaning against the wall. "This will be the fifth time this month you've tried."

"I know, I know. But here's the deal. She skips out on the guy every single time and then comes into my office every morning grinning from ear to ear."

_Hm, that's my girl. And he wonders why my land lord is banging on his door. __Really Naruto, as Hokage, you should be picking up on these things. Tsunade would have…well, I'd have been dead months ago._

"Come on Kakashi. Don't you want to know why?"

_I already know why._

"You see Sakura all the time. What isn't she telling me?" whined Naruto. "You just don't come to work that early that happy….unless," he said, assuming the sneaky face again…"Unless sweet Sakura-chan has a really good-"

"Vibrator. It's got to be a vibrator," said Kakashi trying to get Naruto's mind off of the man-track.

"Ahh! Yeah! A great vibrator," said Naruto blushing.

"Actually, it's probably a sybian," added Kakashi for further thought.

"A what?"

"I don't know. It's like the ultimate vibrator or something like that," he replied nonchalantly. "Really, Naruto, I don't want to think about Sakura sitting on some…thing when she could have the real thing. It's disturbing." _Mainly, me…which she does so well you idiot. Hence the perma-grin._"Well, I'm off," said Kakashi hopping back out the window. "Oh, here's the mission report," he said tossing it back to a dazed Naruto.

_Was sensei just__- naaaa._

Making his way to the hospital, Kakashi thought he'd warn Sakura about the noise they were making and that they'd have to make a conscious effort to keep it down. But that was always easier said than done. Thinking of other things that could be getting done, Kakashi decided that he would interrupt Sakura's important work by riling her up a bit.

He knocked on her door.

"What?" she demanded.

"Shit, you're grumpy," said Kakashi leaning on the door frame.

"Mmm, unless you have brought me lunch…" she began before he eyes told him she wished he'd brought something better. "Well, I could think of other things you could have brought?"

"About that. My landlord was in the Hokage office this morning."

"Shut the door and get in here. What did she want?" asked Sakura standing up quickly, though she knew what the hellish woman was demanding.

"She wants to evict me because of a red faced woman that leaves every morning or something like that. I warned you."

"Yeah, well, you're not so quiet yourself."

"But I don't have a high pitched wail like you do. Believe me, when I do, I'll buy you a strap-on," he said walking toward her.

"You're so gross," she laughed tipping her head forward.

"No. But the subject did change in favor of you," he hinted.

"Meaning?" she asked her mood darkening.

"Meaning, Naruto's wondering about the grin you walk in wearing everyday and all the blind dates you refuse to go on. So here I am to spy on you."

"He sent you to spy on me?" she asked putting her arms around his waist. This she did not know. She had left too soon. "Spies don't carry out their dirty business in the open," she moaned as Kakashi kissed her neck.

Kakashi stood upright, leaving Sakura's neck. "You're right. They do so it under desks and office furniture," he said with a boyish grin and a bit of his tongue playfully sticking out.

Seeing that look, Sakura understood just how imperative it was that Kakashi wear a mask. He bordered on cute and sexy all at the same time but when he gave her that piss and vinegar look, she knew she was in for it.

She knew she was in for an afternoon of having that grin plastered on her face.

She pushed him away and went back to her desk and sat down. "You were saying? Office furniture something or other?" she asked pushing herself away from the desk in a rolling chair. "You know, I might have left a clue under the desk that you could find. Consider it recon," she finished twirling her hair innocently but the look in her eyes gave her away to be a deadly and easily enticed woman concerning Kakashi.

"How generous of you to offer such information so freely," he said smirking.

"That's not all I'm offering so freely. I give you my early lunch break to do with it what you feel."

He walked around to where Sakura sat and knelt on the floor. "I don't think what I'm looking for is under the desk."

"Where is it then?" she asked playfully.

Sliding her legs from their resting position to one much more comfortable, she allowed them to rest on Kakashi's shoulders.

"You'll appreciate my compliance," she added. "I heard most of the conversation while I waited to see Naruto and took the liberty to remove anything that hindered such activities when I got back to my office, knowing you would be here soon. Hatake, you are as easy as a cheap hooker."

Kakashi shrugged, "meh," and pulled her toward the edge of her chair which brought him face to-

Pushing her skirt up she lifted her bottom to accommodate him. Bringing two fingers to his moth Sakura stopped him.

"Not necessary."

Not breaking eye contact with her, Kakashi figured that the lead up to a half naked Sakura had all taken place through conversation and therefore, he took no time to get her worked up. He brought his hand toward her wet center and entered he easily, relishing the silky texture of her. Pushing his fingers inside of her he enjoyed the way her head met the back of the chair and her eyes fluttered shut. Moving his arm back and forth, he pulled both the index and middle finger into a beckoning position inside of her that he knew would earn a hitch of her breath and would force her to push back. She always did.

"Tell me when you want more," he breathed in arousal himself.

"Mmm. Okay," she breathily replied. "More now," she demanded with a light laugh.

"Nicely," he ordered her between kisses to her inner thighs.

"No!" she said sitting upright to stare down at him. "I will not beg you. You enjoy that too- ugh," she moaned before he picked up the pace and force. "Please."

She needn't say anymore as he brought his tongue to her clit and circled it, taking in her taste. There was no time to waste with the usual care he would have provided. Knowing this afternoon's play time allowed purely for release, Kakashi decided he would take her places and get her there quickly but was stopped when she forced his head back. He fell backwards on his ass as Sakura stood up.

"Get up," she demanded quickly. With both hands she gestured franticly for him to stand.

He leaned back and looked up at her. "No, I 'm enjoying this view."

Reaching around her legs, Kakashi pushed her chair away before standing. Sakura found herself pinned to the bookcase full of medical scrolls behind her as Kakashi dropped to his knees again. She eyed him angrily.

"What? You said I could do what I wished with your time so I'm doing what I want."

"Just fuck me already," she said tugging at his hair. "Now."

"Well get me ready god dammit. You're always in such a rush."

"You are ready. I can feel it," she said pushing away from him. She walked to the desk and leaned forward exposing her firm ass. "Surely, this is what you want," she said looking over her shoulder.

Kakashi was on her in the two seconds it took for her to spread her legs further apart. She felt the warmth of his body grace her backside and could tell he dropped trow and quickly.

Raising her right leg and bending it, Sakura let it rest on the desktop, giving him better access. She felt an arm wrap around her and his hand brush her ass. Guiding himself inside of her, Kakashi thrust and tightened his grip around her. As he pushed in and out of her, Sakura's cries grew in volume and need.

"Be quiet," he hissed.

"Make me."

Loosening his grip, Kakashi brought a hand to her mouth. Before covering it, he decided on running his fingers along her lips. Fingers that had just been inside of her. Taking them into her mouth, she swirled her tongue, relishing in the fact that he so often and willingly tasted her. Feeling her lick and suck, he picked up the pace before-

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" yelled a male voice outside the door.

"Hang on," she called out. "I'm bu- ugghh. Busy Naruto. Don't-" _come in,_ she tried to say but was brought back to her situation as Kakashi picked up the pace and thrust into her harder.

His hand covered her mouth as her insides began to clench down on his cock. Moaning louder with each of his thrusts, she tried to meet him but found it difficult with the position. With a hand that had previously been on her hip, Kakashi reached around to find a bundle of nerves. Applying the right amount of pressure, he brought her the peak she wanted to find and fast. It was after all, supposed to be a quickie.

Standing outside the door, Naruto heard muffled voiced and wondered if _Sakura-ch-yan_ was in distress. Bursting through the door, he saw the image of Sakura with her eyes closed and Kakashi behind her pumping away. He saw also, that Kakashi's hand had been over Sakura's mouth but it quickly fell away as he grabbed both of her hips and with eyes tightly shut, continued his tirade as a built up tension began its release for him and for Sakura as well. It was too good to stop and he damned the control this woman had over him.

Heat had been building around her face but it soon began to wash over her entire body. The familiar curling sensation in her abdomen raced toward her toes as they soon tingled. With a seeming jolt of electricity, the sensation traveled back in all of the right places and shot through her body in the form of release.

"Ugh. Fuck, I'm gonna come," grunted Kakashi through clenched teeth.

"Me too," she cried before the short cry turned into a long moan that rose in volume.

For a second, time stood still for Naruto, as he watched Sakura push back at Kakashi as the strain on her face turned to a look of absolute serene and untroubled bliss and his sensei's face portrayed the same. He wasn't sure whether or not he should be horrified at the prospect of Sakura not using a vibrator and Kakashi instead or ecstatic at the opportunity to see his former sensei's face for the first time ever.

When the two came down, they realized that Naruto was standing in front of them and they laughed in disbelief. While the two laughed and hurriedly reassembled their clothing Naruto noticed several things.

For one, the pink of Sakura's hair matched a nicely trimmed…._was that a lightning bolt down there?_

"Lightning bolt?" he asked mindlessly.

"I was bored," laughed Kakashi blushing.

Two, Kakashi did blush; something Naruto had never seen before, and it was at his handy work.

Three: Sakura was now on the floor laughing and not mad…_not yet anyway. She'll punch me through a wall._

Four: he was jealous because his former-sensei actually was beautiful. _No flaws, no buck teeth, nothing. And the bastard has dimples. I know now, why Sasuke calls him a bastard all the time. _

Five: he was furious because in the two seconds it took Kakashi to pull his pants back up, Naruto found that…_that son of a bitch! He's bigger than I am. Not that I'm looking but it's hard not to notice._

"What were you doing sensei?" yelled Naruto.

"Recon," said Kakashi with a huff as if Naruto was supposed to know that. "No vibrator here."

The sixth thing that Naruto noticed was that Sakura was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi knowing what was wrong.

The seventh thing that Naruto did not notice but was now aware of was…"We forgot to use a condom," she sobbed. "Again."

"Woops," said Kakashi sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

So much for being absolutely serene and untroubled.

* * *

_Let me know __whatcha__ think. I'm very nervous about this one and I'm not sure why._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Author Note:** Here is the first in a series of possibly three. Not sure yet. The previous driblets have not really had a continuation…sorry if I hadn't noted that before. Hmm, I haven't. You'll understand the age thing when you read. I call it progression. Sorry, but I wasn't feeling the funny here. The preceding driblets might not follow this one in story line. I will note when they do, as I cannot predict if the next one I'll feel like writing will be the continuation…but it will blossom into something all Kaka/Saku fans want…I think.

**Kakashi:** 33

**Sakura:** 19

**Word:** #14: First

**Word Count:** 1,400

* * *

**Double Your Luck**

She knew she shouldn't be there, sitting, chakra masked in his closet. She knew he shouldn't have been there either, doing the same. But in her nineteenth year of life, Haruno Sakura stood wedged up against Uzumaki Naruto, watching their sensei receive a birthday gift- one of many from two women on his thirty-third birthday, through a slat in the door.

The joke at the bar that night was "third time is the charm and since you're thirty-three, why not double your luck?"

For a moment, she forgot Naruto was there as she felt sucked into a world where it was okay that two stunningly beautiful and equally graceful women kissed one another while teasing the "birthday boy" as they had called him all night. For a moment she wondered how in the world two women had come with him but then she remembered that they brought him here of their own sober accord. He was not drunk and he did not seem like the horny, nearly twenty-something boys she was accustomed to. Boys because they were not as graceful as he.

It did not matter how she and Naruto had gotten there. It only mattered that seeing him like this sent a shiver down her spine and a tingle in her abdomen because she had never seen him like this before. She never had a reaction like this to him and she had never seen him as a man and that's exactly what she saw him as now. Because for all that was going on, she noticed, as one of the women crawled toward him he only smirked and did not shake. He wasn't even hard enough because he was patient. But that was not something Sakura yet knew because she had not experienced enough to know what being a careful and patient lover meant. Greed, she had known that- on her part and on the part of others.

But she would learn something new tonight and blushed at her own previous haste.

She was mesmerized by the woman, who had crawled to him, as she now ran her fingers down his chest and Sakura heard, for the first time, a hiss from his mouth as a delicate hand traveled further, taking him into her grip. She was truly amazed because it was the first time she heard him hiss in such a way that conveyed a different kind of pain. A pain he needed and wanted. It was almost as beautiful as his face, something she had also seen for the first time that night.

Sakura studied the women's actions while Naruto drooled and tried not to shift for fear of being found out. She shot him a glare in the nearly-dark that he must have felt because when he looked back at Sakura, he could swear he was seeing something in her eye's he'd never seen before. She wanted to see and she wanted to hear. Silently, she pleaded with Naruto as much as she would plead with Kakashi if it all came to a sudden stop- she was sure she would jump right out and demand they continue…if they stopped.

More. She wanted more already as it all began to unfold for her. Wanting more was something she had thought about on a level that did not involved consciousness when she was with someone. She had always thought, "Here it is. This is it?"

Two women unfolded before her at the graceful and steady hands of her sensei- steady hands she had never felt from another. Surely he had done this a thousand times. He seemed so sure in his actions.

He was calm as he two women pulled at him to stand and one sank to her knees before him.

Distant need. She could see the look in his eyes when she finally tore her gaze from his erection. It was more brutal than all of the times she had seen him in battle. It was hungrier than any look he had ever given her.

It was then that Sakura wished she could be that women, taking him into her mouth, while Naruto sat, staring at the woman on the bed who had only just begun to pleasure herself. Sakura wondered how this would work and would soon find out-

Find out what putting others before yourself meant in the game of love. But she knew what was happening was not love and at the same time, she did not understand that it was a form of worship. Worship of what each has to give and what the other willingly takes. A praise of body and mind that culminated to something called release, even if it lasts for a bit. Because without love, that was surely what it was about.

Sakura watched Kakashi enjoy himself enough as he gently titled the woman's head up and helped her up. Putting his arms around her- Sakura wished it was her that could earn that look from him. For a second, she wished it was darker in the room so she didn't have to see his eyes. To see that there was something still cold in the way he regarded what was happening.

After some time, she also wished that it was her that he was tasting because she had yet to know what that felt like. She wished for both actions he was committing. Tasting and fucking her but not her, all at his silent command.

It was then that Sakura decided she would be willing to do whatever he would want her to do and that his silence was golden because of the moans it elicited from the two women. And when the time came for him to find release, Sakura wished he would find it in her.

Later, as the women left, she and Naruto sat confused, not knowing what to do. The only thing he could read from Sakura was that she wanted to burst out of this damned closet but he did not know why. The look, what of it he could see, was a look of want.

She did not understand but she wished she could. She wished if he was with her, that look would go away.

"Sensei," whispered Naruto.

Kakashi who had been lying on the bed jerked and sat upright. He didn't know what to think or do. Opting to calmly get up and get dressed, he walked over to the closet and opened the door. When he saw the two of them standing there, he looked away shamefully and wandered back over to the bed to sit and think. He sighed and Sakura stared at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "We were going to buy you _Icha__Icha_ and we didn't know which ones you didn't have. But I think you have them all," she stammered. "And-"

"Hid in the closet and saw it all. I'm not mad, just tired," he said back quietly, his voice giving nothing away. "I'm sorry," he apologized, though Sakura would not know or understand why until Kakashi wanted her to.

Kakashi looked to Naruto as the blond smiled widely back at his sensei. "How do you do it sensei? I mean really. Do you remember that mission to-"

"I remember," said Kakashi cutting the teen off. "And I don't ever want to talk about it."

"Umm. Ohh. Right. Well, I meant the other one."

Sakura stood confused, noticing Kakashi did not look at her. He glanced at Naruto between words, which were few, and back at the wall across from him. In an effort to gain some response from him, she walked over to where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you disappointed?" she asked.

"Disappointment's always worse isn't it Sakura?" he asked.

She almost died at the mention of her name, the way it flowed from his lips, as if he had said it now for the first time. It was husky but still retained the gentle edge that his voice always held unless he was yelling.

"It is," she said as he stood. "I don't want-"

"We never get what we want do we?" he asked walking toward the bathroom. "I'm not disappointed. Just surprised."

When Kakashi finally did look at her, Naruto saw something else; he had lost Sakura again. He had lost her to yet another teammate and whether Kakashi knew, it did not matter.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Author Note:** Okay, so it'll turn into something better and the funny will be present in the next installment. ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Author Note:** This came to me this morning while my dog was snoring in my face, my mother's black cat pounced on my head, and the said sweet dog sprung on me to chase the cat. It's a semi-continuation of _Naruto Understands Eviction_.or whatever I called it It's quite possibly the worst thing ever written but it seemed too silly to pass up. And I'm working on the continuation of #5.

**Word: a total cop out and free word:** Christmas.

I was so against writing a Christmas drabble but I kind of did anyway. I don't even think the Japanese celebrate Christmas but we'll just pretend they do.

**Word Count:** 600

**Kakashi:** 37

**Sakura:** 23

**Twas**** the Day ****After**** Christmas…**

Nartuo had warned Kakashi and Sakura. He told them that Kakashi would have to leave his long time place of residence but there was only so much one man could do. There was only so much Sakura Kakashi could do. So the blonde was not surprised to see a change in Kakashi's address…

Twas the day after Christmas and all through the house;

Not a creature was stirring, only Sai's mouse…

Kunai were laid out and oiled with care;

In hopes for a battle that would never be there,

The dogs were nestled all snug in their beds;

While visions of prime ribs danced in their heads.

And Sakura out of her nightie, Kakashi gave her ass a slap;

They had just settled down for a post-sex time nap.

When out in the kitchen there arose such a clatter;

Sakura sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

To the top of the counter she jumped in a dash;

Grabbing the broom to give the mouse a bash.

Oh the moon on her breats- white like new fallen snow

Gave a rock hard erection to the shinobi below.

When, what to his peeping eyes should appear…

But a splattered ink mouse and sad feminine tear,

With a small whip of his arm, he took her quick

She knew in a moment, she could feel his---

With More rapture than a surmon she found she soon came

And hooted and hollered while calling out his name.

"Oh Kakashi slow down before I tire."

"But Sakura I told you I'd light your fire."

On top of the table to the kitchen floor,

They collapsed together- they could take no more.

As dry leaves entered the kitchen in a furious wind

Stood Sai himself, seeing two shinobi pinned.

When met with the sight, he wanted to die,

Scooped up his ink mouse and out the window wanted to fly,

And with ink dripping in his hands, he sadly looked at the two.

Then came a rapping noise, the three stared at the door,

The hooting and hollering of angry neighbors galore.

As Kakashi drew away his hand, and turned around,

He looked at Sakura, his fun gone, he frowned.

He was dressed again in pajamas and opened it up,

To be met with some coffee flying out of its cup.

The scalding hot coffee had burned his chest,

"Hey keep it down! I need my rest!"

Her eyes looked so stunned and held a new cheer,

The landlord was threatening to kick his rear.

Her droll little mouth was drawn like an ugly bow,

When she saw Sai also, who was white like the snow.

"I see a third party is added in the mix…

I'll drag you all out by your little dicks!

I've told you once and I've told you twice

I went to the Hokage and have complained thrice!"

Kakashi stood stunned he didn't know what to do

He looked at Sai and asked "Why here? Why you?"

With a wink of an eye and fake smile on his face,

"I came here to warn you so you don't have to leave this place."

Kakashi spoke not a word but began to pack,

He'd move in with Sakura and never look back.

And giving her his hand he pulled her from the floor,

"I guess I've been evicted from here evermore."

She sprang to her feet and hugged him tightly

"That's just okay, we can do this nightly."

But Sai heard her say before he poofed out of sight,

"Merry Christmas to me. I had a wonderful night."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**A/N**The Continuation, part two of three as prompted by "Double Your Luck." There a few things to learn…Rated M for language, implied activity though not thoroughly described. I am truly thrilled that people really liked "Double Your Luck" and I have been thrilled with your feedback for all of the driblets. Thank you for your comments, reviews, questions, adds to favs and alerts. I'm tickled by it. P.S…you know who you are…Kakashi called and said he didn't really want more girl on girl action but wanted some…discoveries to be made.

**Kakashi:** 34

**Sakura:** 20

**Word Count:** 2,500

**Word Prompt:** there were so many words I could have chosen for this, so I opt for…Week 12: **GUILT**.

**Double ****Your**** Luck:**** Unknowing Admissions**

"Sakura-chan, come on. You know he's got to have a dirty side," said Naruto, his intentions to turn Sakura off to the world of Kakashi.

"He's right," added Genma. "I know of a few things but I think if you want to know, you need to find out for yourself. I'm not telling you a damn thing."

"Are they that bad?" asked Sakura as if she wasn't really interested. "Or are you saying that because you've participated in some of them?"

"Touché pink," he snorted.

"Don't call me pink. I'm not that god damned porn shop," scoffed Sakura.

"Ahh, there's one of them now," said Genma looking toward the door of the bar. "So, Sakura, if there's anything you ever need help with and Hatake's not willing to teach, let me know."

Looking at the door, Sakura took note that Kakashi was walking in with Kurenai.

Absentmindedly she gave Genma the feedback he and Naruto wanted to hear because they wanted to know as they locked eyes and diverted their attention back to Sakura.

"I've not even asked. Why would I come to you first?" she said staring at Kurenai.

"Happy Birthday asshole!" shouted Genma trying to distract Naruto. If he stared at Sakura the way he was for much longer, he would wear a lifelong look of hurt and disgust.

"Thanks," said Kakashi quietly sinking on to a chair beside him.

And so curiosity was born again and Naruto found what he needed to turn Sakura off and they left nearly two hours after Kakashi arrived.

Naruto urged her to come with him to turn her off to the world of that man because he had left a trace in her mind that seemed to echo more frequently than it should. More frequently so that in her twentieth year of life, she found herself stuck in a closet again, where she ought not to be.

Naturally, she and Naruto were checking his _Icha__Icha_ collection or some array of awesome weaponry that needed to be added to, by means of a birthday gift. Of course, they could never be sure where he kept the oil he so frequently used to keep his weapons in tip top shape. Surely, it would be kept…in his closet and not in the weapons locker at the foot of his bed, where they knew such items were held. They had checked it weeks ago, only figuring they should check his closet today as well.

His closet; where he was most likely to keep his own dirty secrets, Sakura and Naruto kept one of their own. Themselves. But this year when Kakashi came home, he was alone and currently lying on his bed reading over the profiles of a new group of Genin.

Feeling somewhat disappointed in their former sensei, they wondered why he had come home early, having left his own birthday bash at least two hours earlier than he should have. But there was always something that Kakashi knew that Naruto and Sakura did not.

Quietly, a dark haired female entered the room.

"Aaa. I was wondering if you'd show up," he said softly.

"Did you now?" questioned the woman unseen by the hidden two.

"On your mind again?"

"Yes. I can't go everyday like you do. I know it's been four years…do you think that's-"

"No," whispered Kakashi. "Not at all."

"I finally got all of his stuff out of the house," she said with a sigh.

"We grieve differently. Everyone does."

"I know but I need something else," she seemingly pleaded.

"Where's-"

"With Hinata," said the woman quickly before stepping toward the bed. "It's been long enough since-"

"You don't have to explain anything you don't want to. I understand. I went through it with Rin."

"But she loved you."

"And I didn't love her like that."

"Is this okay?" she questioned with hesitation.

"I don't know."

"I need to," she said beginning to cry, leaving Naruto and Sakura to question what it was the woman needed. "It's just that before I was with him, I was with you and I need to feel like that again. I'm so sorry to come here asking this of you, knowing what situation it puts you in but I-"

"I don't know what I have to give you. I couldn't give you much of anything then. Just relax. It's not the end of the world."

"It might be. It's unfortunately our secret." she laughed quietly and whipping a tear away.

"It was seventeen years ago."

"Will you feel guilty afterward? I feel guilty wanting this now."

"Yes. I'm certain of that because I too feel guilty but will you believe me when I tell that you need to be happy? And can I ask why not Genma, Gai, or anyone else really? Not that I'd like to see you with Gai…but if he made you smile, then I guess my repulsion wouldn't matter."

"You're an ass Hatake. And to answer your question it's because I trust you and because I'm greedy. I need piece of him and pieces of you so that I can see differently. Does that make sense?"

"Most any paradox does."

From the closet, Naruto and Sakura knew they had heard this woman's voice before. They knew they recognized her long dark hair and the clothes she wore from that night but they weren't prepared to see her face as she stepped toward Kakashi on the bed and finally sat down.

She sat facing away from him as he leaned toward her and pulled her back against him and they saw her face. Sakura watched the expression on his own and knew there was something present that was not present there a year ago. Kakashi did not regard this woman with silent distaste or whatever it was- she couldn't figure it out, and he did not hold a look of pity in his eyes but one of guilt. A guilt that he knew he would feel- this had nothing to do with greed.

Unwrapping his arms from Kurenai after a long bout of silence, Kakashi got off the bed to walk around and kneel before her, pulling her back toward the edge of the bed. This time, Sakura would not be able to read his face but would soon lose her interpretation of what was happening because she could not see him. But she thought that she did not know how to truly see him in the first place- beyond all concepts of a man, shinobi, former sensei, and current teammate. Seeing in the sense of objectification. But what right did she have to see what was going on or to see anything about him without understanding fully why Kurenai was there.

Sakura's stomach churned in knots at the thought of a talk she had with Kakashi some months ago. She should have learned her lesson then but it was not taught in this manner but taught in a hope that she would not further-

_Dammit_She screamed in her mind, now understanding the implications of everything they had discussed.

_"Sakura, just get over it already.__ I mean, I understand if this is weird but, it'll be okay," he said bluntly._

_"I know. I know. I just…see you differently."_

_"And that's okay."_

_"Oh great sensei, give me words of wisdom so that I might deal with having seen your erection,__"__ she teased._

_Kakashi made a face that suggested a brief mental __stutter before Sakura cleared her throat._

_"I need to change the angle of my bed in relation to my closet," __he __whispered._

_"Do you think I'__ll be back__?" she laughed._

_"Naruto is, hmm__ and you are…well I can't describe it so to save face I'll stop objectifying you," he said with finality._

_"Objectifying me?" she asked curiously._

_"Yes.__Objectification.__"_

_"Explain," she demanded. "How is it you objectify me because I believe I've certainly been objectifying you."_

_"__Ahh__ The talk begins."_

And it did begin, the great explanation of Sakura being what he referred to as the Other and Kakashi being the Self. He explained to her and she questioned him how it was as he, the Self could never capture her being because to do so meant imparting the violent act of assumption unto her. Sakura being the Other had been assimilated in the world of Kakashi by means of the horizon he saw her in. His horizon. And it was only through what he knew of her that created that world of her…and what of her she gave for him know.

So now, she found herself again, having another face-to-face confrontation with him, and not at all in the literal sense. Though she stood not face to face with him, it was a face-to-face interaction of a different sort. It was his metaphorical face she saw as it created echoes in her mind by tracing what it was she knew of him. What her Self knew of his Other. And she felt violent because she was committing a violent act upon his being- not that it was avoidable…but he had told her that before philosophy was born, there was ethical nature. The value system upon which all philosophy was built. And ethical it was not for her and Naruto to be there- again.

She had lost him somewhere in translation and reference to what it was the Self and the Other saw in one another. Because assumption is dangerous. And because assumption leads to missing out on the full being of the Other. And in the false echoes created by the tracing of one's non-literal face a false sense of being is created and therefore, the face of god or a god could never be seen...it's imprints in everything missed because of objectification.

But in this chance she now had, Sakura wondered if she would see deeper into his meaning. She knew this was why he never said much. Why he shrugged off gossip and strayed from it because to Kakashi it was a matter of privacy and a want to interact in a non violent manner when it came to another person. And how was it he was a shinobi- but Sakura understood the answer to that. Silence of mind and through non-interaction was his act of balance. It was Kakashi's way of keeping away from the everyday and personal act of objectifying his fellow man and Sakura wondered if that was love to him…and if in that, the face of god could be seen before it was blurred by small, unknowing, violent acts of love.

She shook her head and Naruto glared at her, hoping she got the picture- that Kakashi was busy pleasing his best friends- mother to a child of a man who was lost to help save and protect other Jinchuriki such as himself. He hoped Sakura was disgusted by his actions but she was not as realization set in as she watched Kurenai's face. Her literal face.

She watched as four years of weariness and worry turned into moments lost in pleasure and non-thought. She was non-thinking while Sakura's head spun, finally understanding the line between greed that she had experienced with other "boys"- because that's what they were. Sakura knew that what Kurenai claimed to feel as greed was not fully greed but a deeper need to find her own balance.

Sakura was not worrying about how she would get out of this one. She was worried she would hurt Kakashi this time. She understood how it was he worshiped Kurenai in this moment selflessly as he gave to her and took nothing for himself. Because he would take any and all guilt that she would feel as if he needed to. What, after all, was a little more of it in his life?

_He's destructive._

When Kurenai pleaded with Kakashi to enter her, he refused because that, he could not give her. It had already been enough. He would take nothing for himself. He would save his greed and want for someone else. Something that he dared never to speak of and pushed away every time it entered his mind. But Kurenai knew- it was part of what allowed her to come to him in the first place. A seventeen year old secret that lead to another secret shared between the two of them. Something aside from their actions tonight.

But it was all lost to him when Kurenai flipped him off her and lowered herself on to him. As she rose and fell, all thoughts were pushed from his mind and he lost the struggle in fighting her on the issue. The greed of release was upon him and he gave into her, thrusting up to meet her forced fall.

She cried franticly as images of Asuma passed through her mind and found herself in a different position as Kakashi sat up to wrap his arms around her. Their pace slowed as she rocked against him and cried into his shoulder and breathed not his name but Asuma's.

"I'm sorry," she panted and cried hanging on to him, unstopping.

"It's fine," he rasped.

Kurenai stopped for a moment to look at him. "I know who you're thinking about now," she whispered. "Say it so I won't feel so guilty."

"Don't."

"Just fucking do it," she snapped in a sweet whisper…an oddity of Kurenai. She was hard, never crass, but cared just the same. "Maybe it will urge you to do something about it. I don't want you to miss out," she said kissing him on the forehead.

"I can't. I don't want her to feel this someday."

"She might be feeling it already. After what you told me about last year and the way she looked at me when we walked in," she laughed quietly.

Naruto went rigid at the thought that it could be Sakura they were talking about while Sakura knew it was her. Kurenai had asked Kakashi to say her name, which meant, he had given her some thought. Serious thought that had actually prompted him enough to talk to the woman about it. Sakura blushed at the thought and nearly sunk the floor of the closet.

"She's still young…young-ish. I'm not," he said dipping his head into the crook of her neck.

"Then there's a lot you can still teach her."

"Kurenai. You're-"

"What? Thankful for all the dirty things you and I did. Did you know that Asuma hated me until we got piss drunk and I blew his mind after being with you. You brought out my inner freak, you ass and I found love."

"You wanted to know your inner deviant," he said pushing her back.

Her naked form flopped onto the bed and she hung her head off the foot of the bed.

"Come on, fuck me and call her name. I'm calling for him and it feels great," she sighed.

"I'm aware of that," he informed her between kisses on her breasts.

"It helps me move and might get you started."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Nor do I make any money from this.

**Week:** 23 Mistake…and I say…Mistake?

Word Count: 2,300

Kakashi: 34

Sakura: 21

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, added to alerts, and favs. You keep the ideas pumping and the encouragement high as the semester is in full swing and it's hard to think about things other than classes and I need a break from the books so gimmie a holler for ideas and feedback.

* * *

**Dropping a Hint**

"Is there anyone else who has a suggestion for the Academy fundraiser?" asked Iruka.

"I do! I do!" said Ino franticly.

"Go ahead," sighed the sensei.

"I'm pulling out last year's idea."

"Pig!" started Sakura.

"Relax, the kids won't sell em. We will and we'll dress the happy delivery girl part," said Ino waiving her hand at Sakura in annoyance. "Prude."

"And just who is going to do that?" asked Iruka.

"You can…and I can think of several others that we ladies have plenty of dirt on to wrangle into the mix," said TenTen. "I think the civilians would love it too."

"Oh, TenTen, you're on the same wavelength as me. Too bad Sakura, cause we're going after Hatake first and you will be the one to wrangle him into it."

"Good luck," Sakura snorted.

"I did say nearly naked. So, vote?" played Ino.

Sakura walked away, wondering how it was that a nearly naked male calendar idea had turned into a naughty school girls of Konoha…calendar. She was, however, thankful for the simple fact that the idea had turned into one that had to be separate from the school. If the ladies sold them, who was to tell them what they could and could not do with the money; to the school it would go as a donation.

So yet again, the academy had been bumped back to putting on a monster bake sale and the shinobi face off. Pit who you want against…well, who you want for a price; all in the name of education. She shook her head while silently walking next to Ino as the saying _"__eat__ your damn cookies while you watch your village protectors bleed all over one another." _Nothing was ever excessive and if anything, the shinobi viewed it as a time to spar. If it did mean looking like a village monkey to some, there was always another shinobi to remind them that it was for their child's schooling and the constant need for more equipment.

"Hurry up Sakura," stated Ino as the pink haired kunoichi ran from the timed camera to the group.

When the picture took, the four girls couldn't wait to see how it had turned out. Looking at the back LCD screen, the women squealed in joy and at their touch of naughtiness. Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura stood posed somewhat seductively and innocently while clad in dolphin printed pajama bottoms. The slinky, white cotton tank top however, had a picture of a blushing Iruka on it with a caption that read "Conservation," as if to say, conserve the dolphins…conserve the Iruka-sensei. January was complete.

February was a month that was perfect for lovers and childhood crushes to buy one another sweets, so it came as no surprise when Hinata took a picture that the group would later call "Hokage Honey." In the end, she wasn't nude – none of the ladies would be- but propped nicely upon the Hokage's desk in somewhat revealing clothing, licking honey from her fingers.

By the end of the day, all four women had completed their three pictures each and were ready to put them into calendar format. It was time to get the show on the road. TenTen had seen her share of embarrassment, as she stood in a green jumpsuit with some rather strategically placed rips and a plunging neckline, while holding some very sinister yet sexy steel.

Ino had taken the time to carefully place her naked form behind an inverted shoji board. And of course, a delicate hand looked as if it was methodically smoothing the surface. The real set off to the picture, as all of them had agreed, was the fact that she had a cigarette dangling from her mouth, much like Asuma used to do. The picture would later be called "Battle Tactics."

But it had all been Sakura's fault really. It had been her doing that had prompted the other girls to target their sensei's, though none of them had been as bold as she. They were, after all, naughty schoolgirls.

The photos had it all. Plaid skirts which were cut even shorter. Ripped stockings and tight, low cut white dress shirts and in the end the pictures fit so well together but there was one slight problem; one picture stood out more than the rest. September.

Ino could have been reflecting upon Shikamaru, except for the bandages they wrapped around her left arm that Kurenai insisted she have and TenTen of Lee, except for the caption that read "Sexy Green Breasts of Konoha." Hinata was an easy mark as she obviously reflected her husband's position as Hokage. It was a dangerous picture indeed but seeing as Naruto knew about it, he quickly found a way to wrangle more things and activities out of Hinata. Things that involved honey, his desk, and practically his entire office.

Dressed up in one of the outfits they had put together, plaid skirts, stockings, and a low cut, button up shirt, the four women walked into their final bar of the evening with loads of calendars in their arms as their bags had emptied hours ago. It was dark and smoky as usual but that did nothing to deter the women from their task of raising money for their beloved academy.

After collecting a ridiculous amount of money and free drinks, they made their way to the back where familiar pairs of eyes began to stare at them. As the eyes of groups of shinobi they had previously sucked money from followed them to the back, near silence graced the bar as the only sound that could be heard was the scraping of chairs being rotated to watch the scene.

Surely the picture of them splayed across the usual desk of Izumo and Kotetsu with their noses bandaged had been a winner but it was when Sakura saw Kakashi that the room started to spin for the currently non drunken woman. There was one particular picture that gained most of the bars attention as eyes roamed from it to Sakura, Kakashi, and back to the picture again.

"Kakashi?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yo," he answered as usual with a mask hidden smile and visible eye crease.

"What are you doing back? You were supposed to be gone for at least a month."

"Trying to get rid of me?" he asked wondering what she was holding behind her back as the cat calls, woots, and whistles began.

"No. No. Why are you…here?" she asked with a blush. She'd be damned if he was back early and naturally he was, thus making the situation all the more damning.

_Sakura, relax. You said it yourself, he won__'__t be back for a month and then it'll all di__e down. He'll be fine with it._

She stood before the man that she had taken the picture for.

_Did I really take it for him?_

It was after all, her idea and no one would call Haruno Sakura and prude and get away with it. A further split decision reminded Sakura that she had in fact actually taken the picture for Kakashi, as well as the others she took later; shock was killing her sense of time and memory. Sure it had been out of fun but she understood the ramifications of what she had done. Would he know she was in his apartment?

Finding herself second guessing her decision as she began to wonder why he was not having the same reaction to her outfit as the other men at the bar; then again, he hadn't seen it yet.

"Holy shit!" shouted Genma, breaking Sakura from her thoughts as she stood feeling like a dumbass in front of Kakashi. "And I thought that outfit was hot. God damn, Hatake, have you got to see this. Wow buddy, wow. I mean this is paying homage to your sensei for sure honey."

"No!" said Sakura making a swipe from the calendar Genma was holding but Kakashi was too quick and grabbed it first.

All intelligible thought left him as he opened the calendar. Slumping down next to him in a chair, Sakura sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I couldn't resist."

"Resist what?" asked Kakashi staring at January. "I'm all about conservation."

"Conserve your blood flow then," she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"You'll see it. Just don't and I mean, please don't hate me or anything it's just-"

"Shh," hushed Genma. "This is going to be a beautiful moment and I don't want to miss it."

Kakashi looked from February's picture to Hinata. "I had no idea," he hummed as Hinata blushed furiously.

"I tried to be tasteful," she said blushing further before her gang of girls and a few men chimed in to tell her that the photo was in fact tasteful.

Looking through each month, Kakashi looked at Sakura before flipping the page. She could only nod while biting her bottom lip. Turing the next page oh so delicately, the image stared back at him. Staring back at him was Sakura…

Lying on his bed with a Konoha forehead protector slanted and covering her left eye with a pouty lip biting grin on her face. It was surely his bed as a green and shuriken print comforter stared back at him as well. Her left arm was the only cover to her breasts which were squeezed together quite nicely as Kakashi noticed but it was the right hand holding an _Icha__Icha_ book that really got his attention.

He let out a pent up sigh while other naughty images played through his mind. Images he hadn't dare entertained before but then anger bit him in the ass as he let out a shorter and much more aggressive sigh. Scanning the image again, he saw that the _Icha__Icha_ book was so low that it barely covered what he assumed to be a mass of pink curls that found a way to expose themselves from behind the book.

He sunk in his chair without any visible trace of emotion on his face until it started to burn red before thinking better of it all. Rising from his chair, Kakashi dropped the calendar on the table and walked out the back entry way to the bar.

"Did I piss him off?" she asked looking at Genma.

"If you did, he's a god damned idiot for being mad at that. I mean, holy shit woman, you're inviting him to fuck you. You're in his bed. Naked. Taunting him. And do you realize where that book was? A book he reads often. On you. On that. On…your naked ass all over his stuff. You could have gone to my house you know."

"Shit," Sakura seemed to scream though nothing came out of her mouth as her brows remained furrowed.

Not being one for making public displays of insane jealousy, anger, or rage (off the battle field), Kakashi opened the back door as a finger beckoned Sakura to come with him. Having seen the look in his one exposed eye, Genma began to whistle.

"Well, I'll be damned if we shouldn't all clear out of here or drop the calendars where they lay folks. Let the ladies keep their money. I'll start a fire and we can just burn em," he said jovially.

"Why?" shouted the bar.

"Have you ever seen Kakashi-sensei pissed?" asked Iruka.

Letting out a unified groan, the bars patrons began to file out the door frantically as calendars remained as instructed.

"I for one, TenTen, am honored that you would think of your dear sensei in such a way, no matter how perverted it may be," sobbed Gai. "However, if your you know what's were visible, I too would threaten this bar and every man who looked your way. There is no doubt that my rival will rid this village of the calendar as it is no secret that the young blossom has in fact blossomed without wilting….much like the short lived life of a Sakura blossom," he ranted before letting out what sounded like a love sick sigh. "That. Hmm. Her longevity with such a name is in fact proof that she is a Sakura blossom to be envied. That is eternal youth."

"Gai, I believe that's the most beautiful thing you've ever said," stated Genma, having truly appreciated Sakura several times without ever having touched her.

But outside, Haruno Sakura was not enjoying the party.

"I can't believe you," seethed Kakashi.

"What, I thought you would appreciate it," she snapped.

"You want every asshole in their jerking off to that?" he nearly yelled.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he mocked.

"Kakashi," she growled.

"Sakura, you're pink on top and on the bottom and now everyone knows about it."

"What are you talking about?" she huffed indignantly.

"They're visible as hell. And you were naked in my bed, in my house- breaking and entering. What will Tsunade think about this?"

"Ahh poo. Oh what sensei, are you gonna go home and whack off to it too?" she yelled.

"No because there won't be anything around to-" he made the motion with hand angrily "to. N-uh-th-ing."

"But would you?" she asked slyly.

"Why would I do that when I could have the real thing?" he snapped at her. "You stupid girl. God!"

"Excuse me?" she said whirling around to face him.

"Sakura, you must have dropped a Polaroid before you left."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she laughed as her face turned red.

"I believe you were in my shower."

"Oh. That one," she said as if stuck in a difficult thought.

"There are more?" he asked brows quirked.

"Nani, Kakashi? Why would you want that when you, 'could have the real thing,' and I quote you on that."

* * *

I would also like to tell you that there is a poll up that needs your votes before I think about continuing "Double Your Luck." Please note that I would not put it on hold…I would write it concurrently with this and the other story that's going on….Some wicked little ideas have been biting me...not making me itch. They bite me. It will be spicy and longer than 3 installments. Ch 7 of ALH might be up this week. It's in the editing phase. Hoorah! So, review, feedback.,..not the best drabble but it's what I had in my brain. Encouragement welcome as well as any word or prompt requests. The list looks a bit boring after staring at it so pick a word or situation or something and I'll get the next one up for yous guys. Suggest and I shall write and deliver. I'll even put a lemon in it for you. Does that tell you how badly I need a break from classes right now? 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of its characters...Kishimoto-sensei does.

A/N: I wasn't going to continue this dribblet as its turned into a ficlet. This is the 2nd installment of Dropping a Hint…Double Your Luck is on hold as your requests and reviews had forced this little bit into my mind. I hope it flows well as I got it out quickly today and have ideas for the 3rd part. Yes, a third? Or should I leave it and leave you to wondering. Meh! Thank you again to those of you who have reviewed. I appreciate it and as I said, it's motivating. Hence this being posted so soon and from me…that's well, I had to get it out. You guys absolutely rock!

**Word as suggested by "****KakashiWhore****":** Sharingan

**Word Count:** 4,200

**Ages:** same as Dropping a Hint…all legal…all the time.

**Dropping a Hint: Under the Lights**

It seemed that Konoha had a problem with gambling Hokages, then again, maybe it was just the circumstances surrounding the hype of the day.

"Ohhhhh and I'm takin' bets folks. Takin' bets right here on your chosen fighters. Check the roster and line up for the day and place your bets. All proceeds going to the Academy and all in the name of education!" called out Naruto from a table inside the stadium.

"You're an idiot," said Sasuke quietly.

"And you can be a heartless bastard but that's beside the point. Don't piss in my Cheerios today Sasuke…this is Sakura-chans day."

"Hmpf. Her day for what? Getting the shit beat out of her by that bastard? I guarantee he'll humiliate the hell out of her for what she did."

"Yeah right. Kakai-sensei, humiliate Sakura-chan? Pa-lease teme."

"Naruto, he'll admit to us surpassing him but he's smarter than we think. Sly mother fucker…he won't be outdone."

"Is this you actually giving him credit for something?"

"Shut up. He's still an idiot for not seeing her signs for the past year."

"Maybe he's been in denial," added Hinata. "Then again, he had in her in tears last night but I don't know why."

"She was crying?" asked Naruto with blue concerned eyes.

"I think she's been humiliated enough Naruto. I don't think it's wise to let them spar today."

"Why?" asked Sasuke. "She deserves it and so does he."

"Because he pointed out the little problem with her picture that was poking out behind the book," finished Hinata with a blush. "Oh my," she sighed. "It's a good thing Tsunade's out of the village wandering again or I'm afraid she'd kill both of them. Then again, Ino said Tsunade-sama had a hand in all of this and Iruka-sensei received a message from her. We were going to get you guys into it but Tsunade said that we had to take matters into our own hands."

"Huh?" grunted Naruto. "Baa-chan?"

"Yes," blushed the Hyuuga. "She said she and her friends were going to do it years ago except that the times didn't exactly call for it. She also said that it should be fine now."

"Eh, she's tough," blurted Naruto before the thought left him as another bet and request for a Haruno –Hatake fight was taken. "So what? Worse things have happened…like the time Kiba pantsed me at the inauguration and I was going commando…in front of the whole village. Or how about the day…well, shit, what could be worse than that?" he scoffed. "Besides, look at the benefits to it all. There was enough money from the calendars to donate to the Academy and the pediatric ward at the hospital. Hinata, it looks like those kids will be having some updated facilities. Ah, and because he burnt them all, Kakai-sensei cut a check for those kids who uh, stay in Academy funded housing like where I stayed…so we, they wouldn't have to worry about some, ugh, stuff-" said Naruto trailing off and remembering his lack of proper nutrition and days of sour milk.

"What? That cold bastard?" scoffed Sasuke.

"Shut up teme, he stayed there for a while when he was kid too and back then they didn't have any help with anything. Hell, when I was there, we hardly had any help. Do you know how many times he went grocery shopping a week for his house and mine?"

"Huh?" grunted Sasuke. "I thought he skipped out on the bill or something like that."

"More like he had Yamato pick it up. That's only happened twice. He picks up the tab more often than not…why do you think you have a standing credit at the bar jackass?" asked Naruto of Sasuke.

"Overpaying?"

"More like on reserve," grumbled the Hokage at his friends idiocy. A friend who usually grumbled about his. "You're the tightwad."

"Generous with your words today baka?" asked Sasuke throwing out a word he hadn't called Naruto in several years.

"Baka? Nani? Wanna' fight about it in the ring?" asked Naruto as the pitch of his voice soared before he wore a sly, foxy grin. It was still all too easy to bait Sasuke these days and Naruto thought he had a good idea as to why. Sakura's eyes had been elsewhere.

"Nobody wants to see that shit," said a civilian handing Naruto a wad of cash and pulling him from his interrogation of the grump. "We want Hatake-Haruno in a night fight under the lights. And this group and I will pay double for mics on the field so we can hear what they're saying. She's feisty, that one and he reads porn in public so he's bound to be foul mouthed."

And so the morning gave way to afternoon and somebody had informed Kakashi and Sakura that they would be having a night fight but neglected to inform them about the microphones placed on the field. Villagers as well as shinobi spent the afternoon getting tanked and watching the fights go on, die down, progress and pick up again. Needless to say, this year's bake sale had turned into a village wide pub event as sake and beer threatened overflow the town. The Academy would see so much cash by the end of the day that they would be sustained for quite some time and be allowed to advance programs that were lacking- not that any in Konoha really were. Who would have thought that four sexy women, one slanted hitai-ate, and a little black book, would help advance future Konoha shinobi and kunoichi so much?

But that little black book with silver script displaying the title had done so much: _Icha__Icha__ BDSM. _It said so much as to suggest its readers taste but really, he had never ventured too far into the land of S&M.

Or had he?

It made Sakura wonder and she was still curious just what exactly Kakashi's tastes were but really, it wasn't that big of a deal. He seemed to know which books to leave in the house and which to read in public. Currently sitting on his bed far from the arena, she looked around the room before grabbing the book. Cracking the spine of the black book once again, she noticed that it still creaked. She opened its cover and flipped a couple of pages to check the publication date and noted with a hum that it was a few years old. The condition said it all; he was not really into S&M or not as extreme as the book ventured to give away.

"Kakashi," she called.

"Hmm?" he asked poking his head out of the bathroom.

But to Sakura's dismay, instead of having finished shaving, he hadn't even begun the process of stripping his face of the stubble that had accumulated. With a straight blade razor in hand, he stood there, looking at her as if to ask 'and you want what exactly?'

"You ass," she huffed. "Even shaving cream gets closer than I do."

"Meh," he grunted disappearing back into the bathroom.

"Hurry up, it's getting dark and we have to get back and why exactly are you reluctant to show me your face? You've obviously seen parts of me."

"In pictures, Sakura. In pictures. And I didn't exactly ask for those…not to mention the fact that three-quarters of the village saw you. Therefore, I am under no obligation to show you my face. I still can't believe you. Did you ever stop to think about what kind of trouble this is getting Gai and I into?"

After a long silence, Sakura spent another five minutes scanning the room before finally speaking. "You know, I'll just see you there. I don't know why I thought you'd be any different about it today," she snapped before storming out of his apartment.

"Righty-o then," he hummed to himself while running a hand over his now smooth face.

After a few hours of wandering around the arena and watching his friends fight, Kakashi saw someone running toward him and before he knew it, he was standing in the center of the arena staring at a very pissed off Sakura. Instead of the usual noise coming from the crowd, there was silence. Instead of Sakura assuming the usual look on her face before they spared, there was none but something he had never seen before. Well, something that mirrored the look on her face in that god damned picture. The picture he couldn't get out of his head. Not to mention the other one that she had "dropped" and left in his bathroom for him to find…not that he had taken any action upon seeing it other than dropping his jaw. But that wasn't bothering him today.

"And commence to kick his ass Sakura-chan!" rang the Hokage's voice over the PA system. "And Kakai-sensei, you may begin as well."

So begin the fight they did. Sticking mainly to Taijutsu, the pair sparred effectively and found no real challenge as they held back a bit. Of course, that was until Sakura nearly nailed Kakashi in the balls, which earned her a quick glare and before she knew it he had in her a choke hold, slightly pulling on her hair before he spun her away from him.

That-the crowd liked.

When she stopped, she adjusted her shirt which had a few rips in it now and she noticed he was looking one in particular that had just been widened by his force upon her.

"Do you get it now?" snapped Sakura. "Does it make sense to you?"

"Get what?" he asked while assessing her stance. Was she ready to attack or defend?

"You idiot!" she whispered before the crowd gave a unified "DUH!" toward Kakashi.

"Sakura, really, why can't we talk about this somewhere else?" he drawled.

"Because you've been blocking me since last night from discussing it any further with you."

"What kinda guy blocks his own cock?" called out someone in the crowd.

"Oh, the picture thing," said Kakashi playing obviously dumb. "It slipped my mind," he added as to infuriate her further. Of course he understood her every word, he was simply uncomfortable with the whole situation, especially after this morning's interlude. "So let's set some ground rules for this fight and get started already. I have some drinking to catch up on."

"Fine," huffed Sakura with her hands on her hips. "No Sharingan."

She was beyond booed.

"There's your answer to that and I agree with the crowd. I will, however, only use it if necessary as it's obvious that you're scared," he said before smirking.

"Make your offer old man."

"Hmm," he said scratching his chin. "No chakra laden punches to the groin area or kicks. If you do it again, I will use it. God knows how your temper gets to you."

"I would never kick you or punch you in the groin intentionally!" she yelled at him.

"Nothing has stopped you before," he droned.

"Genjutsu then?" she asked.

"Why? So we can both stand her and shout 'kai' all night?" he asked before she came charging at him. There were much better things he could imagine saying all night, though he was less inclined to after the visit paid to his house that morning.

He couldn't deny that the picture had made him take more than a double take. It had even pushed him so far as to require a cold shower after nearly an hour of trying to process what was in front of him. Damn her, he thought over and over again. Why? How? How did she get under his skin? It was true he had taken all steps necessary to avoid her advances over the past year but this was a blatant smack in the face accompanied by the woman doing a victory dance with one hell of a sexy smile.

But she was running at him, ready to punch and kick her way inside of him and he knew by the look on her face that this fight would cost much more than his pride. Haruno Sakura had all of the potential in the world at that moment to drive him insane. The mere thought of it all, mixed with a few hand signs, however, sent him into the earth and before Sakura could think about busting the terrain wide open, he had her by the ankle and her angry face was staring back up at him.

Squatting down before her, Kakashi smiled and grasped her by the chin. "Your temper Sakura; it gets you nowhere," he said holding in his own will to yell at her.

And just as he finished his statement he felt her creeping up behind him before something had him around the neck and seemed to snap at the edge of whatever it was. The extension of the object whipped one final time before coming to a rest as it cut his cheek open and he knew. He knew Sakura had been talking to Anko before their fight.

As she pulled back at Kakashi, using a whip or some sort of scary Anko-apparatus, she felt a tug coming from the one she had snagged with it. Before too long, Sakura found herself being flipped in the air before landing on her back and hearing the calls from the crowd. As the dust settled, the pain washed over her and made her back ache but it wasn't something she hadn't felt before…then again, she had never experienced herself being pounced on and tied up so quickly either. Trying to kick it him with bound legs, Sakura let out a frustrated yell.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes. Is this how you prefer me? On my back sensei?"

"Are you taking requests?" he hummed back. "But that rope escape thing won't work by the way. If that is Anko's uh…whatever that nasty thing is, it's sucking out your chakra."

"Fine," she growled while trying to send appropriate and equal amounts of chakra through her body as to bust through. "Your request?"

"Are you flexible? I mean, really flexible?" he asked knowing he was already in enough trouble because of her.

"Kakashi," she screeched as she let chakra burst from her system, breaking Anko's…thing.

And before Kakashi knew it, she was all over him; punching and kicking, blocking, and spinning; all of it while working her temper into a state that would surely end with…

She jumped back and assessed his fighting style. He was holding back and it angered her even more as a white hot sensation rose in her chest and burst into her mind. Dispensing a clone to run at him, she hung back for a second and followed it. As it disappeared having been thrown off by a kunai she made contact and Kakashi flew backwards. The crowd cheered as Kakashi hit the side wall of the arena but grew quiet when he didn't move.

Standing very still, Sakura waited for him to move, fearing he might have done more than smack his head against the wall. But as he stood against the indent of his own body and the cracked wall, she watched him pull his mask down and spit quickly before replacing it.

The pain was blinding for Kakashi as a watery substance filled his mouth. He hadn't been kicked that hard in a long time and he should have seen it as her foot came flying in the air at him but he was shocked she had actually done it. Stunned, he knew he was flying across the arena and was thankful for having made contact with the wall because it seemed to dull the pain in his groin. But it was momentary relief as the nausea caused by a sharp and shooting pain crept over his being.

After an appropriate and pitiful "Unh," he said it. "You bitch."

"Well, I didn't mean it!" she yelled back at him. "And now you can use the Sharingan if you want. I'm sorry."

"You will be," he managed to get out before wanting to throw up.

He lifted the hitai-ate that was securely covering the Sharingan and Sakura could feel it whirling at her as if it radiated some kind of primal rage.

Next to Naruto in the stands, Sasuke muttered something about Sakura being done for now.

"He won't go overboard will he?" asked Naruto.

"Hell no. She deserves what's coming to her now," shouted Genma over the calls of the crowd that had picked up as Kakashi staggered to what seemed to be ten feet too close to Sakura with the red eye exposed. "If anything, this'll keep the pervs away from her."

"So, he'll be happy about getting whacked in the nuts?" laughed Ino.

"Sure thing," grinned Genma.

Back on the floor of the arena, Sakura backed away, as her mind raced as to what to do next but Kakashi was slowly advancing. He was beyond humiliated. He had been humiliated last night and now he wasn't sure if his equipment would ever work again and it was all because of her. He would have more of the Elders breathing down his neck about corrupting his student, which was one of the main reasons he had assaulted Sakura with words the previous night- the cause of her being in tears when Hinata saw her. He knew it would happen and was glad that no one in the village was awake this morning when two ANBU began their knocks upon his door. He had been told that he would probably never teach again because of her little stunt- not that he minded that aspect of it but it was the principle and reasoning behind it all that would hurt. And it did because he was not honest with her about it that afternoon. Therefore, he wouldn't really mind what he was about to do to her, nor would he regret it. It was gone now. All of it or at least it would be.

He hadn't told her that this morning, the ANBU were knocking on his door with a summons from the Elders and he had been on the receiving end of the biggest bitch fest he had ever heard in his entire life. He hadn't told her that her stunt cost him his job as a teacher as they promptly sent him back to ANBU and were planning on sticking him with a load of S-Class missions. One had even told him not to come back from a mission he would be on in a few days time and that if he did, he would be on the receiving end of a Morino Ibiki- no matter what Ibiki had to say about the matter.

She had really done it this time and Kakashi was madder than he had ever been in his life. At first, he contemplated using the Mangekyou Sharingan on her but decided that was a bit harsh. But so was being on the receiving end of the criticism – not that he would do it. The picture, the calendar, the fight; it had nothing to do with him really. He had no clue and he would have stopped her from being in his house with the intentions she had…had he known in the first place.

Then the thought about what might be happening to Gai flashed through his mind because of TenTen and it angered him even more. As much as the loud man annoyed Kakashi from time to time, he would never want to see anything happen to him- not like this. Not what was happening to him. For the past twenty-four hours, Kakashi had been through cycles of disappointment, rage, annoyance, curiosity, anxiety, and oddly, above it all, he was okay with the thought about jumping into bed with Sakura. He found that he didn't mind. But the pain and nausea it was costing him now, made him care even more, which was why he made a quick flash of hand seals and Sasuke nearly covered his ears and eyes in the stadium seats.

"Turn the god damned PA system off Naruto," he called out. "Now!"

"Why?" laughed the blonde.

Leaving his side, Sasuke hopped into the booth behind him only to be sent out by a handful of shinobi. Exiting the small room, he made his way to the field, just in case it got out of hand but he knew somewhere in his mind that his former bastard of a sensei wouldn't take it too far. Just enough to humiliate her. He had been on his way to Kakashi's house that morning to talk to him but was stopped when he saw him being escorted by two ANBU and he knew what was happening. Having waited for Kakashi outside of the office this morning, the two took a long walk before Sasuke went in to discuss the whole situation with the Elders. They would give Kakashi his job back once they heard the whole story from a former teammate; not that Kakashi knew. They just wanted to let him sweat a little. Vouching for his sensei was something he felt obligated to do in his own Sasuke way and he supposed now that he would moderate the fight should it be needed.

As Sasuke watched Sakura go rigid for nearly a second before her body relaxed, he knew she was on the receiving end of what Kakashi had once informed him to be a very effective dojutsu during missions of questionable nature.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sasuke from the sidelines.

"What does it look like?" asked Kakashi as if catching his breath.

While the two bickered back and forth, somewhere in his mind Kakashi allowed Sakura to find what it was she wanted to find. He controlled the technique just enough- not too much, not too little.

In her mind Sakura saw whatever it was she wanted to see that would bring her to a point of feeling what it was Kakashi wanted her to feel. At first, it was pleasant as a tingling sensation that felt foreign on the battle field but was slowly followed by a greater and intense feeling of…

"Ugh," she moaned as it carried through the arena. "Kakashi," she said breathily. "Sensei, please.".

The crowd, previously silent, showed their appreciation for what was seemingly happening on the field. They had hoped to see the two in some rather compromising positions but this was far better than any fight they had seen all day as Sakura moaned louder.

He smirked before looking at her and froze when he did so. Never thinking that Sakura would ever be on the receiving end of anything pleasurable or in this capacity, he was frightened by the thought of it. He'd never meant for her to show her pleasure so soon. He'd meant for her to feel some hint of it and would stop it when it went too far.

But as she stood there, in the middle of the arena, one hand trailing toward her breasts, Kakashi couldn't move and found it nearly impossible to control his own movement within the dojutsu. He wanted to watch, he wanted to tear her away from this place but he couldn't as her breath quickened. Was she on the verge of an orgasm so soon? Had she really wanted this?

"Ehem," interjected Sasuke as if to snap Kakashi out of it and was promptly booed.

Having ended the technique upon her, Kakashi waited for her reaction.

She stood still, very still. No sound seemed to reach her ears as she opened her eyes and stared back at the physical form of the man who she had just been tangled with. She didn't know where she had been while caught in what she thought was a Genjutsu- but it felt different. It was more concrete, if possible, than any Genjutsu had ever felt before and she wasn't able to dispel it. Sakura tried to comprehend the fact that she was standing across from Kakashi and not in whatever dream world she had just been in as he rhythmically and methodically pumped inside of her. It was a tease as she had felt him hold back, only occasionally allowing himself to plunge further inside of her; filling a void she'd wished he would fill for the past year of her life.

It was the look of shock on his face that allowed her to hear the crowd around her. She scanned the stands quickly and noted that two people were rushing from boxes higher up than ground level and made their way onto the field. But then she noticed that they were followed by two hooded figures and were quickly behind Kakashi.

He was unable to move, despite the fact that two ANBU stood behind him. Apparently the Elders had changed their minds. The look in his eye spoke to Sakura of curiosity and wonderment- a light she had never seen exposed in his lone red eye but it faded quickly and was replaced by a look of despair. As if to say, 'oh shit,' he closed his eyes before his hands were forced behind his back.

**Continue and finish or leave as is?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**A/N:** I need to say that all of you kick ass and rock…again. Your feedback has prompted the 3rd part of this story and I think there needs to be a fourth. I just thought this was an appropriate place to stop this chapter. There is some set up. Part 4?

Thank you all who reviewed and requested the continuation of this chapter and for adding this to alerts and favs and whatnot. You've motivated me into likeing a story I had originally not loved.

**Word:** Causality…my friend Wes G. hadn't even read the story but suggested the word out of nowhere after having read the challenge list. This is another word addition to the list I'm sick of looking at.

**Ages:** All legal…all the time.

Oh, and **Word Count:** 2,600

**Rating:** M for the thought of it and M for the well….Kakashi/Genma part…hmm…don't hate. Can you blame them? _Damn, that comes across as dirty._

* * *

**Droping**** a Hint: Say Uncle**

"Sakura-sensei, why are you so upset?" asked a little girl with purple hair.

Looking down at her bright and prodigious student, Sakura couldn't help but feel a duty to put on her best smile and fulfill her duty to her students. It was something she had learned from Kakashi. It wasn't his lack of participation during D-Rank missions that had taught her this but his involvement during their sparring together as a team. It was true that at the time he really didn't have much to offer her but she had caused that by proving to him that she had been "overly into Sasuke-kun," as he had once told her in so many words or less.

Team seven hadn't created its bond out of nothingness. It was his steady temperament that held them together at times. Times when she was screaming in a blind rage at Naruto and trying to kiss Sasuke's ass or times when she beat the both of them…until the day she tried to beat on Kakashi.

_"Have I ever just __beat__ on you because you annoy me Sakura?" he asked looking down at her, while holding her fist before his face._

_"Sensei, do I annoy you?" she asked curiously._

_"I appreciate your__ at times__ annoying behavior but is that what we remember in the end?" he asked her in a steady tone._

_"__What are you asking me Kakashi-sensei?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him._

_"You tell me," he said dropping her fist before walking away. She must have stayed in the same spot for the rest of practice just to figure out what it was he was asking her._

_Later that day, she knocked on his door and when he answered she stood still as he seemed to look down at her wondering what in the hell she wanted._

_"You're asking me to apologize," she said boldly._

_"__Ahh__…no," he said before he shut the door._

_"What then?" she yelled after him. "You're te__lling me to chill out and pick__ my battles?" she yelled again before a woman threw open her door to request that the child keep her voice down._

_The door opened again. _

_"__Ahh__, yes," he said poking his head out before shutting the door again.__ But then it opened one last time. "And yes to the second part. Oh, and uh, don't shut it out completely…just harness it a little better. I'm surprised it took you so long but then again, you were too angry to see the answer. No?"_

_"So I should count to ten or something?" she asked the door with a__ concentrating__ smile on her face._

_"Try five," he called from inside his apartment. "We don'__t want you to __lose__ that fire__ completely now do we?"_

And now, as she stood looking down at her student, she decided that her anger with Kakashi was affecting her students- just as her anger with her former teammates had crossed over into nearly beating him at the young age of thirteen. She had always reserved counting to five or ten for Kakashi alone- the rest, she let go and just wailed on Naruto and Sasuke. But this time, it was different. There was no five or ten. There was no one-thousand. She had to count to near infinity as she lost track before falling asleep the night before.

She was mad but not with her students.

"Did Kakashi-sensei piss you off again?" asked the girl.

"Mmm, yes he did and I'm sorry for making you guys run around all afternoon for his poor judgment," she said apologetically. "That was poor judgment of my own."

Then again, she had never seen him so mad; she had never angered him before; it was always the other way around. Though in her mind she knew she was correct in her feelings of wanting to rip his balls off and shove them down his throat, a tiny bit of Sakura that was the water to her flame felt guilty. She had certainly gotten him into trouble in some way. Not that he would tell her.

"You could always take him down a notch," added the girl thoughtfully as Sakura collapsed thoughtfully under a shade tree.

No, he would not tell her.

Because he took it upon himself to apologize to her this morning at an ungodly hour; a time she had no doubt in which he had just been released from the holding cell he was kept in. When she woke up, there had been flowers covering every inch of her kitchen, each bundle with an attached note. Each bundle he had undoubtedly picked himself and tied with thin hemp cord. In the end, after each note was read, they amounted to a message of great regret.

_Sorry. _

_I'm sorry, really sorry. _

_Forgive me? _

_You can castrate me if you feel the need to. I won't even blink or scream._

_I understand if you never want to talk to me again._

_I understand if you never want to talk to me again but I think that would be worse than being castrated._

_I'm in deep shit but I don't really care because I have noticed- the entire time and I've been unsure. Forgive __me for that as well?_

_I'm overstepping my bounds for sure but I swear to god, I didn'__t really mean__ to do it. Well, I never meant to take it that far._

_I'm too ashamed to think of anything beautiful to write you or anything to say so for now, I'll keep telling you I'm sorry._

_I'll give up __Icha__Icha__ if you'll talk to me one last time._

_Am I allowed to tell you that this scares me- the tho__ught__ of loosing you as a friend-__everything else aside?_

_I'll miss you. They're sending me to Outpost 36 on the southern coast. It's the least I deserve for my actions. I've also written your parents a formal letter expressing my apologies, guilt, and left out my concern because I'm afraid it doesn't really matter at this point in time.__ All dirty thoughts from the pictures aside, I need to tell you that I've left your actions __over the past year __unanswered because I care so much more than I ought to._

And she had kept every note, though not sure why. She had kept her anger because it made his actions hurt less or it at least pushed them aside. But for the next three months, she would read them every day because it was a piece of him that she had all to herself. A piece of him that no one could publicly see or feel as they had seen her revel in the fact that even in a place where nothing was real- the dojutsu- there was something real in the way he looked at her when he broke the technique. It was as if he reserved that wonderment just for her and she saw it every night when she closed her eyes. The only problem that she could see was that she wanted more from him no matter what had taken place.

Anger was just easier. Anger kept her head up while men made passes at her and she missed Kakashi for not being there by her side to keep that from happening. Not that she needed him to; it had just always been a comforting option. Nothing had gotten out of control and thankfully she had not lost her respect as a sensei and medic. If anything, it gave her an edge because Sakura was able to prove to herself that she could deal with this on her own and knew that she would write to him when she damned good and ready to do so.

"Sakura-chan? Woo hoo, Sa-ku-ra," whistled Naruto.

"What, what?" she asked snapping out of a daze.

"I need you and your team to deliver these documents."

"Ahh, yes. Where to?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"But you have the option of saying no if you'd like," he further commented.

"No, Naruto, we'll go, no questions asked."

"Ahh. Good. Then I need you and your team to go to Outpost 36 and bring these to Kakashi."

Next to Naruto, in the missions room, Iruka went rigid in his chair. "Aren't the Elders trying to keep him away from Sakura-san for a bit?" interjected Iruka.

"About that," began Naruto as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, they have no say in where we really send Sakura-chan and her team so this should be fine. Besides, the other teams are out right now."

"Then what are we brining him because I'm sure it should be something classified," added Sakura sternly.

"Well, it's his next assignment and don't worry, it's sealed quite well."

"How will we contact him?" asked the girl with the purple hair. Sakura beamed at her student for being the every ready member of the group.

"He'll find you," added Naruto. "He'll sense you coming from at least a mile away. Hmpf. Sasuke calls it his "Sakura sense." He always knows what's up with you and he'll always be at your side, nay Sakura-chan?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

"Naruto! What are you trying to say?" she asked gripping the edge of the desk.

"I'm saying that the Elders might feel that after three months, the incident has not been detrimental to the structure and running's of Konoha and that perhaps they forgive him. But I'm asking you if you forgive him?"

"Has he been enjoying his time at the beach?" she snapped.

"Oh, probably not though some days are good down there. He and Genma are there doing some information gathering while undercover as some beach bums needing work. But you that concerned?"

"Of course I am," she quickly recovered. "I just want to be certain that my team will be safe at their current ranking."

"And he taught us what?" quipped the Hokage having taken the leadership role quite well. "And what are you but there for your team?"

"Blah blah, Zabuza, Akatsuki, and whatnot," she said taking the scroll placed before Naruto and shaking her head. "Of course it's fine. We'll leave tomorrow morning," she instructed her team.

As the team sat at Ichiraku reading their mission scroll, Sakura fumed.

"So we have to call you just plain ole jane Sakura? That's our cover? We're all related?" blurted out a boy.

"Mm, yes. Apparently we pass well as we all have a similar nose and eye set. You can pass on the nee-chan, nii-cha…Shigeki-kun."

"Oh," giggled the girl. "And we all have green eyes. Green eyes rule for sure," she said with a sigh.

"Yes, Hozumi-chan. Wami-kun, is this okay with you?" asked Sakura of the boy.

"Yeap, but why will we be under cover?" he asked.

"In case the area is not fully secure. Alright, the three of you head home, get packed up and meet me at the gates bright and early tomorrow. Six am and sharp, alert, and on time. None of this bakayarou Kakashi shit hmm?"

"You are still mad," accused Hozumi shaking her head. "You know how he used to tease you about your temper? And I know what happened and everything but are you gonna forgive him? I mean, isn't that what people who love each other do Sakura-sensei?" she asked rising from her chair and was followed by the two boys. "I mean really," she said rolling her eyes.

"I don't love him," blurted Sakura.

"Buuuuulllshiiiiet," rang Shigeki.

"Shigeki!"

"What? You just used bakayarou! And maybe you're as blind as he's been. You're both kinda retarded on the love front," he scoffed before leaving the group.

"Oh my god," began Sakura aloud. "Now I know how Kakashi felt around us….bastard," she mumbled before heading off in the direction of her own dwelling.

At Outpost 36…

"You sent her what?" shouted Kakashi.

"Shut up," scolded Genma.

In Konoha…

Walking into the postal building, Sakura made her way to a familiar row of key holes. Inserting a tiny key, she twisted the lock and opened the creaky five by six inch metal door and reached into the dark rectangle…to where it leads? The allusive mailroom. She paused for a second to wonder if the postal service workers ever spied on mail.

Making her way home, she sorted through the immediate attention needing mail and then turned her attention to a rectangular box. Tearing away the brown paper around the box, she shook it, trying to guess it's contents. Opening the box, she read a quick letter.

_Thinking of me? See you soon. Wear this and use…well, you'll see…_

"Do you want me to stop? Say "uncle" you bitch before I break your face!" said Kakashi as he wailed on Genma.

"Woah buddy. Did…ugh…you guys not leave on…uuuunnnh….good terms?" grunted the man.

"No. You'll need surgery to extract that senbon from your eyes. Unh. After I gouge them out with it. Ugh! And I can think of other intruding places I could stick it that don't start with ass," he said giving the man one final punch to the face.

"Hatake Kakashi!" screamed Sakura.

* * *

Two hours later.

"How drunk are we?" slurred Genma.

"How stoned are we?" asked Kakashi, in a muffle that suggested he had a mouthful of smoke. A bit of it flowed from his moving mouth.

"I can't believe this. I haven't been high since…well, damn. It's been-"

"Forever," sighed Kakashi as he exhaled. "Who would have thought we would come across a field so close to the beach."

"And so accessible," noted the brown haired man.

"I usually don't do this kind of thing."

"Only when required on a mission right? Undercover?" asked Genma.

"Or when we need to know if rally it's nearly harvest time…no?"

"Only because we're on a mission and it's nearly necessary. We are undercover."

"Of course," said Kakashi. "Then again, why do we need to rationalize this?"

"Mmm. Let's stop. Thinking about it, I've got a wicked body buzz."

* * *

In Konoha…

"Oh my god. Really Ino. What do I do with this?" asked Sakura holding up a pink, strategically curved vibrator and…

"Use it honey," commented Ino as if it were natural to receive a dildo in the mail. "You've been angry for a while and maybe it's time to let loose."

* * *

"I'm going to bed," called Genma stumbling down the the hall.

"Yeap," noted Kakashi as he made his way down a different hall toward his room.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, looking at the offending object and sighed. "I guess I could unwind," she spoke to herself.

* * *

In the shower, Kakashi kept a furious pace as his hand slid up and down his length. He could see Sakura before him, in his shower, touching herself just as she had in the picture. He'd evaded it for too long.

* * *

In northern Konoha, Sakura called out for a man that she was still angry with while in southern Konoha, Kakashi called out to a woman who he, for the first time, had the guts to fantasize about.

* * *

Tomorrow she would think of ways to dismember him.

* * *

Tomorrow, he would think about relieving his stress again.

* * *

At six am, Sakura met her team at the gates as requested and they took off toward Outpost 36 on the southern beaches of Konoha. In her pack, she carried a skimpy swim suit but smiled at the thought of the pink vibrator/dildo she had been sent.

She would find a way to effectively beat Kakashi with it.

* * *

**A/N: ****Down with the ****nitty**** gritty now? You call it. Should Sakura beat him with it?****Lemon or lime?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and I do not make any dinero from this.

**A/N:** Well, here is part four. I had a free day of no classes so here it is. Your feedback and thoughts have yet again, lit another fire under my ass. This is not the end b/c this story is just flying out of my brain. You guys have once AGAIN rocked. There was a request for just a lime and obvious requests for lemons. I've really only written one lemon I've put up so I need to ease into it. I hope you enjoy…you've kept this story going. This flew out of my face and fingers while I sipped two large mochas. I'm addicted and I know it. I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes for this chapter and the last…especially the "rally" part when I meant "really." Rated M for the same reasons as last time and a wee bit more. I consider this the marathon story in concern with time. Gotta love an easy week of classes.

**Word:** Picked yet again by my friend Wes G…who randomly picked and had not read anything: **Vindication**…as in defense.

**Ages:** Same…all legal…all the time.

**Word Count**: 5,800

* * *

**Dropping a Hint: ****Operation Pink**

"What kind of information is there to gather?" asked Wami as the group neared the coast.

The smell of ocean was filling the air as a warm breeze was threatening to make them all fall over and ask for fruity drinks with umbrellas; not that Sakura would allow a group of twelve-year-olds to get trashed. Then again, they could die for Konoha but they couldn't drink? Still, she pushed the thought aside. It wasn't in her nature and considering the events of the past three months, she had to come across as the epitome of the perfect sensei and at times, a guidance counselor for she certainly knew the ways of grief.

"All kinds of information. And don't be surprised if it's of questionable nature; they did send two of the biggest hentai Konoha has ever seen…at least since Jiraiya," said Sakura reminiscently. "And don't forget: where you see Shiranui Genma and Hatake Kakashi, there is bound to be trouble somewhere and they're usually causing it. So keep out of it."

"Sens- Sakura-chan…I think you're one of Konoha's biggest hentai now," added Shigeki. "It makes sense though," said the boy putting a finger to his chin. "You come from a line of notorious-"

"Don't say that Shigeki-kun. I'm sure Yondaime was not a total…hmm. Well, according to Kakashi ,it was Minato-hanshi's copy of _Icha__Icha_ lying around that got him hooked."

"Hanshi?" asked the boy. "That good?"

"That great," added Sakura.

"Oh muh god," sang the purple haired girl. "I'm going to start up a museum called the "Hall of Hentai" and your portrait will be the biggest and most beautiful. Let's see, who else will go in there?"

"That is in no way a compliment Hozumi-chan," grumbled Sakura.

"Can we put an Alcove of Ass in there?" asked Wami timidly.

"A what?" laughed the group.

"You know, a room dedicated to fine asses seen throughout Konoha. I can think of many kunoichi who belong in there."

"When did you guys start to swear so much?" asked Sakura staring at her group, never minding the pre-teen hormones. She had heard it all or so she thought.

"Since you left us with Kakashi-sensei for a few days while you were sick and he's very good at it…could we put him in that room too Wami?" she asked with a blush.

"You guys," sighed Sakura stalking ahead of them.

"What? His foul mouth picked up when you started flirting with him. Don't you think we can't tell," scolded Shigeki.

"Fine, fine," waved Sakura. "Let's just keep moving."

"Balcony of Busts?" added Wami. "It could be an exhibit on the second floor," he added with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Foyer of Phallicy," added Hozumi.

"Oh my god. Again, where are you getting this stuff?" asked Sakura.

"Sex-ed with Naruto-kun. Iruka-sensei was ill that day and there was nobody to fill in," spoke the girl. "He said slang as well as proper language was important to understanding and development."

"Why do I get the feeling you mean Kakashi told you that?"

"He didn't. Genma-sensei was in there as well. One wasn't enough for our group," said Wami proudly.

"Naruto-_kun_?" whispered Sakura nearly tripping over a tree root. She did love the way he insisted the villagers refer to him in a less formal way. He was always accessible and always sweet. The very thought left her feeling that Naruto was obviously sending her to the coast for the greater good. But was it his greater good? "I can't believe I heard Genma and sensei in the same sentence."

"Mmm, the oceans getting stronger," sung Hozumi sniffing the air.

At hearing her student sing again, Sakura looked back at the group and smiled. They were totally different than the Team Seven she had been on. They rarely fought, got along well, and tried not to break each other's hearts. But when they did hurt one another, it stung deep. Thinking it seemed all too easy, Sakura thought of the hard times her Genin group had seen and it delighted her to be the sensei of her current crew.

There were times when she wished she was still on Team Kakashi, not that she needed his protection or continual guidance but she couldn't help but learn something new each time she was with him or his…former team. The team that had been taken away from him; another team seven dissipated and not because of it's Genin group advancing. Not that she knew.

For another hour, the group continued their walk until they came to the ocean side town. Securing a place to stay, they decided to relax and grab some chow before hitting up the beach.

And near the beach, two men sat on a black outcrop that jutted out over the ocean.

"Here," said Genma passing his partner another icy bottle.

"Mm. Hard day," grunted Kakashi.

"Yeap," sighed the senbon sucker who had replaced his usual metal oral fixture for a wealth of toothpicks. "This is a homebrew you know."

"Really?"

"Oh. That one. That's the one I was talking about earlier. The ass alone," said Genma pointing and holding a pair of binoculars. But he got no reply and looked over to Kakashi and noticed the man wasn't even looking. "You've got to be kidding me man. Here we are on a day off because there is nothing going on right now. We have all the information we need, we've successfully infiltrated the place, and we're waiting to be sent back. If you ask me, I'll take this over Konoha any day, especially since the weather's warm," he shot as if offended by Kakashi's lack of interest. "And you have a tan," he soon whispered.

"I do," said Kakashi squinting his eyes as he looked over the water, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Do you know what your problem is? You're pussy whipped by poon you've not even sampled."

"Could you pick a less attractive word Genma? Sakura and poon don't even belong in the same universe."

"Aaaand," he began slowly, "you've illustrated my point exactly," he finished quickly and to the point. After a brief silence took over, Genma began running his mouth again. "Your nose is burnt you know."

"I do."

"Can I ask you a question moody one?"

"You're going to," sighed Kakashi.

"How do you keep your skin so evenly toned?"

"What the fuck?" asked Kakashi shaking his head.

"No, really. How?"

"I exfoliate?"

"Okay, okay because Kurenai told me you had the most beautiful skin of any man she's ever met and I've been trying to sack her for years."

"She's out of your league," snorted Kakashi.

"And you aren't?"

"I never said anything about that," he said before chugging the rest of his fresh beer.

Thoughts of Sakura and her perfect skin with perfect small scars he had definitely noticed were beginning to invade his mind…again. And it begun for at least the tenth time that day.

"Wah-chh, wah-chh," imitated Genma.

"You talk too much," sighed Kakashi leaning back on the smooth volcanic rock.

"Hmm. Anyway," began Genma not getting the hint. "Did you happen to bring that little taste of relaxation or a lighter?"

"You never have a lighter and it's in the cooler."

"It's wet? You jerk!"

"Who rolls a joint and sticks in water? It's in a plastic bag. But before you touch it, can we just shut up for the rest of the day?"

"Mmm. Wah-chh. Wah-chh. I'm interrupting your thoughts?"

"Yes."

"And you still haven't apologized for beating me up."

"Why should I? I'm going to get the beating of my life when I see Sakura again."

"If…you do."

Across town, Sakura and her team took the time to strategically ask around for the whereabouts of Kakashi and Genma. Naturally she used descriptions and not names as she hadn't been given any details of their mission. But in looking around at the village populous and it's abundance of skimpy swimsuits, tanned bodies, and minimal clothing, she began to wonder what kind of mission they were really on.

It was when she sat down to actually eat with her team, that she overheard a couple of woman discussing their conquests of a few nights ago.

"Yeah but did you get a look at his friend?" asked a blonde woman. "Mm. Mmm," she said and by the taste of the food they were munching on, Sakura knew she wasn't discussing the food.

"The silver haired guy because damn girl, I know. I tried but he wouldn't budge. What a shame. He's probably gay."

"Or not into red heads," laughed the other. "What I wouldn't give to have gone home with him instead but I can tell you, he was there when I woke up. They must live together."

"Didn't you say he had another chick over?" pouted the red head.

"Mm yeah. I was waiting on what's his name in the other room and I swear to god he must have had someone over…Sakura? I think that's what I heard him say. Or nearly shout. God damn was it sexy. Thin walls but I think they were in the shower. Bitch."

When her team heard, they turned to their undercover sensei and looked at her.

"That's you!" shouted Wami.

"Shhh," fussed Sakura.

The women turned to eye the woman called "Sakura."

"And that's them!" added Shigeki.

"Were you with some silver haired guy the other night?" asked the red head.

Sakura looked around at the other patrons of the restaurant and nearly fell off her stool. Apparently she and her group weren't the only ones that had overheard the conversation.

"Yes," she stated apprehensively.

"Do you share?" laughed the blonde.

"No, she doesn't share," piped Wami. "So back off."

"Wami-kun, it's perfectly alright," she said sweetly. "I'm quite capable of keeping my relationships under control."

"Then he's crusin for a brusin," mumbled the boy. "Not too responsive that one."

"Or totally inappropriate," giggled Hozumi. "Can we go find him now?"

"He'll find us remember?" added Shigeki.

"Just finish your lunch and we'll hit the beach," said Sakura confidently to her team.

But they wouldn't need to as a wave of munchies hit the two shinobi who had been lazing around in the sun all day. They would find Sakura and her Genin.

Walking down the boardwalk, Genma stopped in front of the shack.

"Foood," he said dazedly as his teammate only smiled with squinty eyes and scratched the back of his head before letting out a small laugh.

They paused for a second.

"Shall we?" said Genma while replacing a soggy toothpick for a fresh one before looking over to Kakashi. "What is it?" he asked as the man went a bit stiff.

"She's here," whispered Kakashi.

"Who?"

"Sakura."

"Here?" he asked pointing toward the door.

"Mm," grunted Kakash, hoping for a buzz kill.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm thinking man!" he said in a hushed but hurried tone.

Letting a small hint of chakra loose, Kakashi scanned the eatery. Inside, Sakura choked on her water.

"You alright?" asked Hozumi while patting her sensei's back.

"Fine thank you," replied Sakura all too cheerily as her chopsticks broke in half. "Woo, wrong pipe," she said blushing as a waitress gave her a funny look.

She too let a small string of chakra leave her where it met Kakashi. Letting it flare at the end for a second, she was sure he got the hint but wasn't sure if it meant come in or go the fuck away. When she didn't see him walk through the door, her stomach sunk a bit and outside, his stomach flipped and knotted up. Three months of being away from her had definitely done things to him he never expected.

For one, he wasn't sure what it was he was feeling but he knew that every word he wrote to her three months ago had been true. But to what extent did he feel those things? He wasn't sure upon leaving Konoha, just how much not talking to her would hurt and annoy him to no end. Even through her flirtatious behavior of the past year and his avoidance to reciprocate, she still snuck up on him. He let out a small sigh as he commended her in stealthily making him feel things he shouldn't have felt; she was an excellent kunoichi through and through. But shouldn't wasn't the right word. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, he wondered if perhaps, "reluctantly" was a better word. His body relaxed a bit at the thought.

Then again, he wondered if he was just a dumbass because his own feelings were sneaking up on him. He had guessed that in the past he had been quite a poor shinobi to have taken her advances and feelings for him so light heartedly and in return, for granted; something he was ashamed to have done. Every day Kakashi was in Konoha, he had visited the memorial out of thanks- not to mourn, contrary to popular belief but in honest appreciation for each day he lived. And while most people thought he was just a reclusive man that kept his feelings- if he had any at all- locked away and under wraps, they thought wrong. He smiled more often than not and was generally an easy person to be around. He just didn't need to say much, he wasn't a talker. And out of that, he was dumbfounded as to why Sakura had even been flirting with him.

"Munchies," rang Genma. "Food. Beer and rum on an empty stomach makes for a drunk shinobi. Let's move," he commanded.

"That's never stopped you before," grumbled Kakashi as they walked through the door.

Sakura stayed calm on her stool at the counter and waited for the two to approach her while Genma nearly froze upon entering the joint. Elbowing Kakashi at the flash of pink hair before him, he spoke. "Homesick? There you go."

"That is her," Kakashi mumbled to his partner.

"Huh?" he asked surveying the three before her. "Ohh," he mused, knowing the day was only getting better and better.

Sakura turned her head toward her right shoulder just to look enough. When she picked them out, she noticed fist that there were two pairs of flip flopped feet behind her. Allowing her eyes to travel over the new patrons legs, she picked out the difference between brown and silver leg hair. She watched as Kakashi scrunched his toes a bit and took it as a sign of discomfort. Smirking, she followed his legs only to find a pair of trendy, khaki swim shorts that hung to his knees, patterned by a darker and nearly stone colored plaid. At his waist, the shorts hung low and seemed to fit perfectly and she knew that had there not been a crisply white undershirt blocking her view, she would see that v-cut and abs she had seen so many times before while patching him up after missions. And his hands that hung to his side- hands she had dreamt about smoothing over her, gave way to forearms that had grown to love. It was the single most visible part of his body to anyone for all of the time that she had known him. She watched his fingers twitch a bit and smiled again, the mischief visible in her eyes to him…if he had been looking her in the eye. But the two cream colored ties that gave way to eyelet holes as to keep his shorts on, she could imagine untying them and…

For a second, the talk of the Hall of Hentai or whatever it was flashed through her mind. She definitely belonged there now because her eyes were following the shirt as it smoothed over his chest and then she saw it; his neck and it too was tan, just like the rest of what she had allowed herself to see. But she peeled her eyes away in a silent panic at the thought. Those two women had seen a face she had yet to see in all of her years of knowing him and from the sound of it, he was hot. Not that she didn't already have the feeling that he was, she just hated the women for it all the more.

Feet behind her shuffled as she noticed Genma lead the way toward a booth and he and Kakashi slid in. Rising from her stool, she made her way to the table and slid in next to Kakashi but he didn't look at her as she took in the side view of his face.

He continued staring at his menu.

Wrapping her arm around his neck, she tilted her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek as to play her role of the "Sakura," the woman had heard him call out to.

"Code names on this mission?" she whispered as if naturally greeting her lover.

"None," he whispered back ducking his head and turning it to look at her.

For a second he saw anger flash in her eyes but it was replaced with a genuine smile as she played with a piece of silver hair that hung low.

"I prefer you without that hitai-ate and that mask," she started quietly. "But don't think I'm not mad at you," she stated in false sweetness as she ran a hand over his cheek. "Now, please give me a quick hello kiss because there are some ladies here who are familiar with the two of you and myself."

"Familiar with Genma," he said back, noticing that the man had left to go entertain the woman he had entertained the night before.

"They heard you."

"Heard me what?"

"I believe it had something to do with my name," she grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar," she hummed in his ear as a jolt of heat colored his cheeks.

"I lie about a lot of things," he said eyeing her. "But strategically so."

"Then we need to have an honest talk later. Cute, you do blush," she said before being cut off by his lips that moved in toward hers.

But it wasn't simply a peck with nothing behind it. It was quick yet lasting; full of things that had they both really been on a mission and unknowing of each other's feelings, would not have been.

"Ahem," said Wami and Shigeki, who now sat across from Sakura and Kakashi.

"I thought you were mad at him," said Wami shooting a scowl toward Kakashi.

"Oh, I am," smiled Sakura.

"Then you had better not piss her off," added Shigeki quietly.

"Where is this coming from?" asked Sakura, silently scolding her students.

"I believe they're protecting their sensei," added Kakashi.

"Sister," spoke the two in unison. "We're fulfilling our roles," they mumbled.

"Then go be responsible brothers for Hozumi-chan," directed Sakura. "Can we go somewhere else? I need to have a few words with you," she said thinking that words were not appropriate.

Though in her mind Sakura wanted more than that one kiss for show, she knew she couldn't just let him slide. It was time to deal out her punishment before she couldn't stand seeing his beautifully sculpted face. It would no doubt and very quickly so turn her to mush and she couldn't afford to lose face; not with the excruciating embarrassment he had forced her into feeling. And certainly not after the package she received in the mail only a few days ago.

Walking over toward her group, she told them to listen to Genma and that they would be in his care until she was finished dealing with Kakashi. Judging by the looks he received from the three and Sakura, he knew his relaxing day was about to go down the tubes and that he needed to get rid of his buzz and quickly. But it stayed.

Once outside the hole in the wall establishment, she took his arm and locked her own with it. Walking toward her hotel, she couldn't help but take in the scent that was Kakashi mixed with a hint of sweat, sun, and tanned skin. But there was something else she noticed when she kissed him- aside from the fact that she wanted more.

Pausing, she faced him.

"What have you two been doing today?" she asked eyeing him dangerously.

"Relaxing," he answered flatly.

"And?" she pressed.

"And drinking."

"And you smell like something other than beer, sweat, and your usual self. You taste like it," she continued narrowing her eyes.

"Ahh, that," he said scratching the back of his neck. "We're-"

"Oh, well, if you're you know, then, okay. I mean, I know what it is."

"It's not necessary for our objective," confessed Kakashi, though not sure why.

Sakura looked at him for a minute before tightening her grip on his arm and tugged at him as if to keep walking. "You could have gotten away with that."

"I know. I just," he said before pausing. He had never really felt the need to confess anything he had ever done to anyone and it confused him. But he would try to stay on subject, least she try to beat him into the ground because of what Genma sent her…if she had even gotten it yet. Thinking she hadn't because she would have brought it up by now, he knew he should tell her to just toss the box when she got it. "Sakura," he began apprehensively. He was going to change the subject. "Did you happen to get anything in the mail yet?"

"No," she lied.

"Ahh. Well, when you do, could you just throw it away?"

"Why?"

"It was inappropriate."

"What makes you say that? Did you send it?" she inquired knowing he had.

"No, Genma did."

"Liar," she breathed.

"Huh?"

"Bullshit. He didn't send it so don't even try to place the blame on him."

"You said you hadn't gotten it."

"Well. I. Lied," she said as they reached the hotel and they entered in silence. "Come with me and don't you even try to get away," she demanded as they walked up the stairs.

When they entered the room, Kakashi took in the sight of four over night packs and four neatly kept bedrolls laid out.

"Just get here?" he asked.

"Yes," she slightly fumed before squatting in front of her pack. "Stand still and close your eyes. No peaking and I mean it."

"Fine," he said as she went back to digging through clothes and toiletries.

But he peeked, just a bit. Just enough to see how the small blue shorts hugged the curve of her squatting behind and how the white tank top inched above its waist band to reveal a patch of pale skin. The tightness of the shirt also allowed him to see the cut of the back of her top. Small strands that fit her proportionally wound their way around her neck in perfect haltering fashion and he could think of at least ten ways to undo the knot she had securely done up. Quirking a brow, he imagined what he could do to the small exposure that undoubtedly lead to…

She shifted and revealed a hint of a black bathing suit bottoms. There was no way that the bathing suit covered everything as he had already noticed how low and rising the shorts were. He wondered briefly is Genma had sent that to her and if that's what she was wearing and it angered him. He only hoped she hadn't used the other item sent.

He closed his eyes again as she stood up and straightened her shorts and missed most of the object in her hand and thought that it might be a pink scroll. He knew Naruto had been a colorful individual but would he send a pink scroll to tease her?

Feeling her approach, Kakashi's stomach twisted and pleasantly so. He could sense her tension and waited to explore what it was she had in mind. In his newly developed dirty mind concerning the world of Sakura, he imagined her taking off her clothes and happily delivering the oddly colored scroll. Not meaning, to do so, he smiled at the thought and Sakura caught the grin on his face and decided she would smack if off.

Turning the knob at the base of her offensive gift, a slight humming sound filled the room.

"Keep em closed," she warned.

He wondered behind closed eyes and through an illustrated mind if this was really happening or if she was up to no good. In his state of near drunkenness and in being residually high, Kakashi shoved the mean Sakura aside and settled for a more angelic version of her pleasing herself because he had yet to hear of a vibrating scroll. He knew it was Genma's gift to him instead of her and decided it was the best thing the senbon sucker had ever done.

Raising her hand and pulling it back, she made sure she had a good grip on the vibrating dildo and couldn't help but smile at her efforts to correct Kakashi's behavior. In a final thought of delight, she smiled and swung her hand, smacking him across the mouth with the object and effectively wiped the grin off his beautiful face.

She had accomplished step one in her own and very personal mission she entitled Operation Pink.

With his head turned, Kakashi opened his eyes, not looking at the laughing woman before him.

"What the fuck?" he asked innocently and as if deeply hurt by her actions.

"Well?" laughed Sakura. "Is this what you meant by use it?"

"I told you Genma sent that, not me," he said looking at her.

"Bull," she said as if bored. Turning off the vibrator, she tossed it on her bedroll and looked at Kakashi, hands on her hips. "Did you think I was going to come down here and just forgive you, excusing your actions?"

"No."

"Good because you're a dog and you deserve a few smacks."

"Well that's one and I didn't send you the damn vibrator. Do you really think that after what's happened I would just buy you one and send it to you? I'd like to think I have some form of tact."

"I think our little public display of Sharingan induced orgasms has blown any sense of tact you have out of the water," added Sakura sitting down.

"You beyond kicked me in the balls Sakura."

"And your retaliation was appropriate?"

"No. I didn't mean to take it that far."

"Then you and I are lost somewhere in translation because I think there are some things you're not telling me. I've never seen you so angry."

"There's nothing you need to worry about," he lied.

"Then why has your team been split up and put into other groups?" she asked.

"Because of the size of the class at the Academy; there isn't an available sensei to take the group as a whole."

"Just to fill in for a few months?"

"No. For the duration of their Genin career."

Pausing at his words, Sakura allowed the weight of what Kakashi had said to settle in her mind.

"When exactly did they re-assign your group?" she asked stiffly.

"It doesn't matter," he said, his eyes flashing a hint of anger mixed with annoyance. But he knew she wouldn't stop her interrogation until he confessed.

"I went to your house the morning after the calendars went out and you weren't there. It was Wednesday and on Wednesdays, you're usually home until ten am," she said with certainty and he knew that she had him and would figure it out on her own.

She always filled in what he left out and the very thought that she always had made him ache a bit because it had been apparent for years- their connection and complimentary dynamic. And he had not seen it, not recognized it. He had not accepted it and pushed it away because in reality he had not been blind. He just hadn't wanted anything to do with it.

"So they took your team away because of me," she stated with conviction and certainty.

"Not really. I mean, the hitai-ate and the book might have had something to do with it."

"Which I adorned or have you forgotten?" she said with her head in her hands.

"It's not your fault," he protested at the sight of her distress. He hated how she had always gotten to him. "Sasuke cleared it up."

"Cleared what up?" she said looking at him sharply.

"They thought I might have corrupted you."

"And you have not," angrily stated Sakura.

And still, Kakashi found he loved the way her fiery temper had grown into one that was intensely ardent. Loved it? In his mind, he congratulated himself for recognizing that much. Giving himself a mental pat on the back for not being such an idiot he turned his face from her view and bit his tongue.

Seeing the shrug in his shoulders, Sakura knew he was smiling or something equally as troublesome because she knew as soon as she saw his face for the first time, only minutes ago, it would become a deviant disruptive distraction. One that she would want to keep for herself and never share.

"I know," he said still not looking at her. "But I changed their minds in my stupidity," he said before an awkward silence filled the room.

It had been brought up and pushed to the forefront of the discussion.

"It was a good technique," added Sakura as if studying battle tactics and curiously so.

"Mm, it's gotten my ass out of trouble and often."

"How so?" she asked wanting to understand him.

"Think of it this way…" he began.

Sakura found herself listening intently because she felt like she was hanging onto every word he said- as if she needed to hear him. And she did for more reasons than not. She found, over the years, that his puzzling advice her or short remarks had always gotten her out of a situation or two. He was, at times, slick and from that she had learned so much but she was ready to hear weasel out of his current situation.

"If you have a target that prefers, well, men, then I don't need to do the deed. I can just make it seem like it's happening."

"So it's not a Genjutsu because I couldn't break it or wanted to. It's a dojutsu you used?"

Passing over her words for fear of another smack to the face from the pink bastard lying on the bed next to her, he explained the rest. "Correct. It ends when I end it or am incapacitated."

"And you've used it often?" she asked almost jealously.

"No but I'm afraid I put a bit much into it. Then again, it depends on how much the person under its effect wants what's actually happening," he trailed off as he heard her get up and walk over to him.

Wrapping her arms around Kakashi's waist, she kissed his back and played with the front of his shirt.

"I did want it," she said softly. "And if there is to be a next time, I want the real thing…so where does that put us?" she asked switching tracks on him.

Trying to slow his mid down at her implications and demand for actual sex, Kakashi found himself willing his newly developed erection go away.

"I believe that leaves me wishing I hadn't been drinking all day or was a bit high," he said turning around to wrap his arms around her. "I'm really sorry about this whole mess."

"So am I but I'm getting the feeling that much of what's going on is just now registering for you."

"Umm, yes," he said with a small laugh, looking down at her.

"Because I don't just want pieces of you. I've had pieces of you for too long and I can't think of any relationship that you've ever been in since I've known you. Am I right?"

"The R word. It's not that I avoid it I just never really wanted it."

"And you do now?" she asked as she traced his jaw.

Resting his forehead against hers and before pulling away to kiss her there, he smiled. "I have been miserable without you," he said matter-of-factly in the soft tone she loved.

It reminded Sakura of his generally quiet disposition but she knew that he spoke to her intimately now and that it was something she'd hang on to. It was his answer to her as he pulled her just a bit closer than he ever had before. Feeling his hand brush the small of her back and something else pressing into her, she could sense the agreeability between confidence and uncertainty and she knew she loved the development regarding the way he touched her.

"So I have a week here and you'll have a new mission soon," she breathed into his chest.

"And we'll see how it goes?" he asked.

"Yes because I'm sure I could persuade Naruto to let you come home. He said the Elders might have forgiven you."

And just as Naruto had asked her only days ago, Kakashi did the same. "Do you?"

"If you can tell me if there's anyone else I would feel comfortable enough with to smack in the face with a vibrator I've used then, then you tell me."

"You used that thing?" he asked a bit shocked and quite enraged at the object.

"I thought it was from you."

"It's not," mumbled Kakashi.

"And the bathing suit?"

"Genma again but I like what I've seen so far," he said before laughing. Letting out a long pent up breath, he continued. "This is a little weird."

"It is but it's comfortable. We'll just test the waters and see where it goes. There's no rush, unless you'd like me to take care of that," she said rubbing him through the material of his shorts.

"What?" asked Kakashi as his jaw hung a bit.

"If we were keeping score, though that's not a healthy thing to do in a relationship. I just thought," she said biting her lip. "I really want to," she said sliding to the floor and running her hands down his body in the process.

"I think I might have had a hand in your corruption," he whispered taking in the sight of the pout she wore and the mischievous shimmer in her eyes before…

"Sakura-chan?" called a timid female voice from the doorway. "Can we come in? Genma-san said he had to show those ladies how to get to his place."

* * *

**_TBC, one last time._**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A/N: The last of Dropping a Hint. Here ya go. Sorry it took so long. Here's my 2nd lemon…I hope it'okayish.

Word Count: 6,200

Ages: All legal…all the time.

Word: Desire…week 13 or so

No title so here's a quote: "Licking pussy is like chivalry without pants."- S. Bear Bergman is his book: "Butch is a Noun" and no, I've not read it….yet- that quote just makes me want to.

**Dropping a Hint: Part V**

It was horrible really; the way she went about teasing him. Sure her bit in the hotel room had gotten him going but this was so much worse and the fact that her Genin team kept interrupting every solitary second they had together only made it worse. According to Kakashi, they had purposefully walked in between he and Sakura as they made their way toward the beach front house he and Genma had secured. And of course, they had purposefully blocked the wonderful eyeful that he was getting as Sakura rid herself of the white tank top and blue shorts. Next came her graceful entry into the water and damn them, they did it again.

There was no way in hell a bathing suit like the one she was wearing was meant to actually be worn while swimming. It just wasn't the type to stay in its designated place. Hearing her laugh as a wave overtook her, he scowled because Wami was in his face again as Sakura adjusted the damned suit.

It just wasn't fair and neither was the scroll Naruto had sent her with. He had seen more of Sakura than he had ever bargained for in the single picture she dropped in his bathroom and was ready to see more of her. He supposed he had seen all of her except for the crack of her ass and the depths of places he wanted to feel her. But seeing as it was taken out of his view time and time again and he, not wanting to come across as an eager teenage boy with hormones whirling and pumping through his system, made every effort not to protest or whine and beg like a dog. He had already received one smack due to the fact that he acted like a dog in the past and supposing she hadn't called him a pig made him smile just a bit. Who didn't like dogs?

So on the beach Kakashi grumpily sat, hoping to be on the receiving end of a few more smacks from Sakura. In his celibacy of three months and solitary confinement with his right hand, anything from Sakura was better than nothing and he supposed that he had gotten disgustingly used to her teasing and affections placed on him in the past year. The fact that she was on her knees before him hadn't helped matters any- not that he'd let her stay there for long. Just enough for a warm up but he could never allow her to be on her knees before him. She was just too good for that and they hadn't even approached the subject of Sakura's naughty side. Hell, he supposed he'd get her a step ladder and stand on it if it kept her off her knees because in some way, it was degrading to put her in such discomfort…unless of course she requested a pillow or actually liked the odd angle.

And again, the scroll Naruto had sent with Sakura hadn't helped any, not that he'd activated it. It simply said "for later."

Absent mindedly he stared at her as she proceeded to provoke Hozumi into an impromptu sparring and informational session concerning beach front fighting and couldn't believe she was going to attempt such a task in that damn black bathing suit. Again, it wasn't fair. Sand complicated things and forced ones movements to slow…slow things a bit too much as it only accentuated her movements and caused her a bit of strain. Knowing he would rather see her straining for a different reason, he scoffed at himself and got up to make his way toward the house.

Watching him leave and come back, noting the tension in his usually lax posture, Sakura smirked at the thought of getting under his skin just a bit more than she had earlier. She had never meant to really take anything further than punishing him. It had to start with a bit of retribution. Sure, a healthy smack to the face was obviously what the man needed every now and then and she would keep that in her mind for future reference. She would also keep in mind the fact that his bathroom activities included Kakashi calling out her name and she begrudgingly wondered who else's name he had called out before. She was determined to have him. But with the bit of insight she had gained only hours ago- the man didn't do the "R" word; relationships but the simple fact remained, however, that he was willing to try with her.

She absolutely knew where her attraction to him stemmed from. It was obvious and she remembered the day it hit her in the face, much like she had done to him but there was no one waving a pink vibrator around when it happened. Walking back to her spread out towel which was secured on each corner by heavy shells, compliments of Wami, she plopped down and grabbed a water bottle. Shaking her head, she recalled the exact moment when it all started and now considered herself a victim of circumstance…circumstances that went away but the attraction still remained. She was damned and she was ready to take him down with her. Her cheeks reddened in the already bright sun because the actions Kakashi carried out that day were so ridiculous. So crude, crass, cretinous and so….so very Naruto like. It didn't matter if at the end of the day, each word meant the same. He exemplified each of them quite well. But it had been so him; a side she had never dreamt of seeing. Aside from the crude nature of his actions, she also found that he carried them out circumspectly. He had been considerate of her in the end.

_"Come on you bastard. Where are you?" shouted __Sasuke__ having grown irritated with the sparring session. _

_He was having a bad day and__ at__ every turn his ass was handed to him by Kakashi__ due to his lack of focus__If not Kakashi, then Sakura.__ Naruto on the other hand was enjoying the show of seeing his rival getting whopped up on by the man he continually called a bastard. In a last ditch effort to finish the fight, Kakashi knew he was getting to __Sasuke__ and enjoyed seeing the__at times,__ unemotional __Uchiha__ grow more frustrated by the second. It was no lie that __Sasuke's__ temper __was brutal and it was true that Kakashi would exploit it as far as he could._

_Feeling that the __Uchiha__ harbored some kind of feeling toward his pink haired teammate and the blonde Yamanaka girl, thus placing him in a state of confusion, Kakashi decided to take a page from __Naruto's__ book._

_"Sakura," whispered Kakashi._

_"What?" she asked looking back at him in the thick underbrush._

_"I'm sorry for this but I'll make it up to you later. You name __it,__ it's yours…except for the mask issue."_

_"What are you going to do? And I want to snatch that thing off__ not see your face because you're going to__ kiss my ass," she mouthed as his__ Sharingan read her lips. _

_Pink….soft lips. He'd use those too. And some shiny lip gloss but he stopped his thoughts there; he always did. __It was his __will cast in steal__ that kept other images from flooding his mind. Sakura blinked and he was gone__ but soon found him just away from the underbrush, ready to attack_

_Walking from the path that lead to the training grounds band standing before Naruto __and __Sasuke__ who stood back to back were three figures. Kakashi thought he might as well get Naruto while he was at it._

_"N-n-__naruto__-kun," __studdered__ the replication of a shy __Hyuuga__ girl._

_"__Sasuke__-kun," said replications of __Ino__ and Sakura._

_"Kakashi-sensei called it. He had to go home because he wasn't feeling very well. I thought he told you. We've been waiting for quite a while," spoke Sakura as __Sasuke__ eyed the swimsuit she was wearing._

_In the bushes, Sakura nearly gaspe__d but held it in to watch the scene__ unfold._

_"Hurry up. We're going swimming and want you guys to come," said __Ino__ accenting her last few words._

_"You can't possibly swim in that," scolded __Sasuke__, not thinking to reactivate his Sharingan__ to see through the images before him__. They had been sparring for hours and his chakra was nearing depletion__ and he would save the last bit to blow Kakashi away or set him on fire__ It was all or nothing at that point._

_"We could get rid of them," said Sakura._

_"Naruto-kun, are you coming with us?" asked __Hinata__ playing with the hem of her shirt, making sure to reveal some of the skin not covered by the swim suit she had on. "It's really h-h-hot today," she blushed._

_"Shits yeah!__ I am so going," said Naruto. "__Sasuke__?" he asked before noticing the __Uchiha__ was making his way, entranced by the two women he was having trouble choosing.__ Not that Sakura would offer herself to him anymore._

_The fake Sakura twirled and in the process looked at the real Sakura, tilted her head, grinned devilishly, and winked. When __Sasuke__ made it to __Ino__ and Sakura, they each took an arm and tried to skip away with him some like a group of silly school girls before the real Sakura ca__me barreling out of the bushes toward Naruto and took him out with one clean punch to the face, effectively knocking him __to the ground__. Simultaneously and out of the corner of her eye, she watched Kakashi's hand shoot up from the earth, grabbing __Sasuke__ by the ankle.__ And while Naruto was down, __Kakashi thought he might he should__ stick him in the dirt as well._

_Replications of __Ino__Hinata__, and Sakura stood with their hands on their hips, waving their fingers, "__tsk__tsk__tsk__."_

_Staring mortified at Kakashi and the real Sakura who stood side by side laughing, __Sasuke__let out a yell, something akin to "__Urg__,"__ and looked as if he was going to pout__. The fake girls giggled and bent over, giving him a cleavage shot and kissed him on either cheek before disappearing._

_"__Awww__ snap, Kakashi," cheered Sakura. "You owe me for the representation of myself and for making the fake me kiss him on the cheek," she said as she began to walk away. In two seconds she had gone from cheering to scolding. "Look," she said turning around. "My breasts aren't that small."_

_"I didn't want to make them too big," he said as he began following her like a puppy, leaving Naruto and __Sasuke__, stunned and still in the earth._

_"No, seriously," she said, grabbing each one. "They are not that small," she huffed._

_"Is this better?" he asked popping out a Sakura clone in the same bathing suit she wore before._

_"Is that lip gloss? My lips aren't that full," she criticized._

_"I was going for DSLs," he said quietly.__ "You __know,__ the pouty look. I'm sorry if I offended you__ in any way__," he apologized sincerely__ with a tilt of his head in her direction_

_"Well, I suppose it worked__. And you actually captured my image quite well. I looked a bit angelic if I do say so myself."_

_"There are times when you do," he said before recovering, "unless of course you've just woken up. Then it's like some- just kidding," he finished watching her face turn red in anger__, his hands before him_

_"What are you doing Friday?" she asked, having calmed down._

_"Staying away __from the event you're going to i__nquire about."_

_"Too bad.__ It looks like you'll have to be my charming date," she said having picked up on his thought about how she, at times, looked. "Be sure to dress devilishly handsome and you can take my angelic ass and show me the time of my life. Get it? Got it?" He nodded. "Good."_

Looking back now, Sakura should have recognized the slips Kakashi made from time to time but knew he always found a way to recover and push her discreet advances away but all too often, she had been caught in her own thoughts. Thoughts that made her worry about pushing too far with him; maintaining friendship while she was unsure of his feelings- if any, and whether or not her actions fell short and close to being tactless.

As Kakashi walked into the house, he was forced to turn right back around and go back from whence he came as a muffled voice shouting "oh daddy!" was followed by a masculine grunt that stopped him dead in his tracks.

Lying back down on hot sand, next to Sakura, he grabbed a copy of _Icha__Icha_ volume whatever- because it didn't matter- flipped it open to its middle and covered his face. So long as he didn't have to look at Sakura now, he was safe from dirty thoughts.

"Are you getting so old that you need to feel the print because you can't see it anymore?" whispered Sakura seductively in Kakashi's ear. As if it was a sexy comment- but she knew with how frustrated he was that she could tell him that she'd killed Pakkun in that voice and he would still twitch slightly as he just had.

Not removing the book covering his face, Kakashi knew that if he looked at her, he would get an eyeful of the most perfect, round breasts…smushed together by a bathing suit, straight out of the session he and his hand had the other night. Breasts, that he now knew, had the faintest of scars…something he could only describe in a duh- like moment in his mind to be incredibly sexy battle wounds.

"I believe they print _Icha__Icha_ in brail now," she laughed in his ear before sliding the book away.

Uncovering a portion of his face, she kissed his temple and continued on a path of kisses, pushing the book away all the while, reaching his jaw. When she uncovered his eyes, she saw they were closed. Smiling, her kisses continued past his earlobe and down the side of his neck as she began opening her mouth slightly to lick at his salty skin in places. Removing his hand from its platform position of his resting head, Kakashi snagged Sakura around the waist and brought her closer to him. Taking it as an invitation while lying on her side against him as one hand traced circles on his chest through his shirt, she rubbed her foot and calf against him and went back to work, biting his collar bone. She moaned slightly because even sweaty and salty from the ocean, he still tasted better than good; he tasted right like she thought he should and it prompted her to continue.

"Am I frustrating you?" she asked quietly between placing kisses on his neck.

"Beyond frustrating," he whispered.

She smiled in response and he could feel, as a slight breeze cooled each place she kissed with an parted, delicate lips or licked with a careful tongue. Shifting her weight, she moved on top of him and straddled him, placing her hands on his chest, allowing them to drift toward an uncovered, silver happy trail that disappeared under his swim trunks. Following the line of his shorts, her fingers lightly traced the skin from the center of his abdomen, toward his waist, up along his sides, and watched him shiver slightly. Feeling content with the reactions she was soliciting, not only of his seemingly chilled skin but below where she sat, Sakura leaned down to kiss him as he met her half way, grabbing her waist in the process.

As much as she had been trying to tease and torture him all day, she found her efforts were met with his own actions and all he had to do was sit there like a bump on a log. It was his damned beautiful and masculine face, a body she had only seen part by part, bit by bit, and the knowledge that after so long, he wanted her. Sakura knew how disgruntled he had been when her team interrupted. And though she had only been teasing, it bothered even her. But it no longer mattered because the way he was kissing her, she knew she would break before she could give him more grief.

As he tilted his head and tried to deepen this kiss, Sakura felt his tongue asking her for more of her of her own and she complied while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's go inside," she said breaking from his kiss. "You can't kiss me like- doing that- here. Not in public. No way," she said before leaving his lazy kiss to run toward the house.

Stunned for a second, Kakashi scrambled to get up from the towel and ran after her. "Hey," he yelled shortly, struggling to quicken in the fine grained sand.

Turning, Sakura stopped her run to laugh at the site of the shinobi running after her while trying to adjust his swim trunks and waited for him to catch up.

She thought he'd slow down. She thought he wouldn't try to crash into her but before she had time to move or think about moving- the thought of what he had been adjusting took precedent as her finely tuned skills were buried in the hot sand. Thanking god she was never his enemy and knowing she would lose to him any day in battle if confronted by the very site of him, she closed her eyes and welcomed the impact but found herself lifted from the ground and moving with him.

"I am not a sack of wheat," she laughed, bouncing with his gait. Deciding there was too much bounce, she held her breasts protectively as to keep from popping out of the swim suit.

"Shut up," he commanded with an unseen grin.

Reaching the door of the house, Genma was preparing to step out with the two women he had left the sea side shack with only hours before. Deciding that he had fill of fun while he had been at the beach, Kakashi opened the door and allowed the previously moaning trio to exit.

"Nice," grinned Genma before giving Sakura a healthy slap on the ass.

"Keep your grubby mitts off my ass Shiranui," said Sakura glaring at the man as Kakashi passed them. Then giving the group a wicked grin, she shut the door in their faces and asked Kakashi to stop for a second. "Watch the kiddies this time would ya?" she asked of the senbon sucker. Flashing a quick set of hand seals, she made sure he wouldn't be coming back in and gave the two women a healthy wink before pinching Kakashi's ass, letting him know he could walk again. "Shower?" she asked.

"Sand in your crack?" asked Kakashi depositing her in the bathroom.

"Yes," she said turning on the hot water in the shower. "Can you wait for a second while I…get rid of it," she said with a blush and stepping in suit and all. Shutting the curtain behind her, Sakura stood underneath the hot water and let it run down her skin. Removing her top, she tried to wash all of the sand and salt she could before draping it over the rod of the shower curtain and did the same with her bottoms. Giving her most intimate areas a quick scrub, she decided that she would leave the rest to him. "Ready. I think," she said quietly and pulling the shower curtain aside just a bit.

When he carefully stepped into the shower, the awkwardness that hadn't really existed before was evident. In the time she took to wash, Kakashi had opened the scroll, finding a wealth of supplies for the up and coming week. There were handcuff, compliments of Ino. Honey and chocolate from the star of "Hokage Honey." And then there was a pink hitai-ate, marked for fun only from TenTen, accompanied by varying textures of braided rope- incase Kakashi got out of control. But he knew Naruto had been snooping around his apartment when a box of lubricated Trojan Mangnum Xls popped up. At first, Kakashi thought "BINGO!" before finding the lack of humor in the situation. But now, all he saw was Sakura. Making sure to look each other directly in the eyes, they both let out a small laugh before Kakashi pretended to look around, surveying the confines of a shower he had been using for the past three months.

"I find that despite the fact I've had a very public orgasm, thanks to you, that this is extremely awkward."

"Heh," he smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Right."

Turning to increase the output of hot water coming from the shower head, Kakashi decided that they would worry about the comfort factor as time progressed and. He didn't want to disappoint and he didn't want to let her down; only to have her find that just maybe, the past year of her life had been all for nothing. Then again, it wasn't all about sex. He said he'd try a relationship. There was clearly something else she saw in him so he took one step closer and wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned into him, finding that there was safety in proximity. It was now or never- the time to get over insecurity, flirting, and dancing around the issue they had both been fighting or denying.

"I'm sorry," he said before kissing the back of her neck as his other arm hooked her waist.

"Are you going to spend the entire time apologizing or are you actually going to do something about it?" she asked with smile as she brought her arm to wrap around his neck. "I think the whole day has been devoted to foreplay so feel free to do what you will," she further tugging at his hair. "This is my fault as well and I believe we owe each other some relief," she said before he spun her around, backing her against the wall.

Pulling him closer, as if he needed prompting, their lips met and Sakura found herself experiencing the roaming of his hands in a slow but needing manner. He seemed to touch her in every place she wanted him to and her head swam as he kissed her. Still tugging at his hair, she pulled him closer as she gave him entrance and met his tongue with her own, imagining what it would feel like if he were to kiss her everywhere like that. She whimpered at the thought of what he would look like if he went down on her and found a new need as her stomach tightened at the thought of it all. Though they hadn't really had a lengthy make out session, she knew this just the time for one and she knew just how to get him to go about fulfilling a need she would absolutely reciprocate for him. Kakashi was a man that just needed to be forced into doing things sometimes before he got the hint or was placed in a situation where it was necessary to carry out any action she wanted him to. She had years of practice with him in that light. For a second, the thought about kicking him in the shins just to get him to drop to his knees or simply pulling his head away from her neck in which it was currently occupying but before she really had to worry about it, she felt his trail of kisses traveling lower on her body until he was on his knees.

"You read my mind," she breathed with her eyes shut, head and body resting against cool tile.

Looking up at her, he ran his hands along the backside of her thighs and grabbed her left leg, hooking it over his shoulder. Cracking an eyelid open, she took on the sight of him as he kissed her inner thighs while she ran her fingers through his hair. Fingers lightly tracing her entrance, he looked up at her and grinned as an index finger and middle finger entered her before he her and traced the perimeter of her clit with his tongue.

Throwing her head back as his fingers curled inside of her, she let out a small "ouch," as her head smacked the wall.

When he laughed, it vibrated and she shivered at the sensation, pulling on his hair forcefully.

"More," she whispered, tilting her hips toward him as best as she could while balancing herself on one foot. Quickening his pace, Kakashi pumped his fingers faster and deeper, slowing the circling motion of his tongue before flattening it to taste more of her.

Removing his fingers, Sakura looked at him sharply, only to feel his tongue very shallowly replacing his fingers- yet another sensation she could revel in. Sliding her leg from his shoulder, he paused and grabbed her right leg and replaced his fingers inside of her, making her shudder at the feeling of a different angle. A new sensation invaded her and moaned in the fact that it almost felt like too much- too much of a good thing and she thought for a second she would explode as his tongue continued its silent praise on her clit and his fingers moved inside of her.

"Left," she commanded desperately and he laughed again.

"Like this?"

"Fuck," she yelled in a whisper, clamping her mouth shut, squeezing her jaw.

Grabbing his hair again and pulling on it, Kakashi moaned and it was enough of a noise- never mind the impact it had on her physical being- the thought that he was probably getting off or close to it, while doing this to her was enough to make her toes start to tingle. The tell tale sign of an orgasm began building when he pulled away for a second to adjust his footing and she and she looked down to find his right arm moving in rhythm around his cock and the left that worked on her and she steadied herself as to not collapse while he jerked off in time with her.

"Don't come yet. I'll finish what I started," she breathed heavily as he looked up at her.

Seeing the mischief in his eyes, she couldn't stop looking at him as his look changed from one of devilish intent to a look of concentration as her standing leg began to shake along with the one hooked over his shoulder. Her throaty moan echoed in the shower and Kakashi knew to continue the exact movements he had been, least her orgasm change its course. She kicked him hard in the back with her heal when she hit peak and continued to squeeze him. Eyes closed, Sakura rode it out and when she grew silent, he stopped.

While her leg shook a bit, he removed it from his shoulder and stood up to kiss her. Lazily wrapping her arms around his neck, she experienced her own taste as his tongue slowly moved with her. Anticipating his taste, she carefully and delicately tugged at his erection.

"Can we do this in the bedroom? I don't think I can stand," she softly laughed as she opened the curtain and stepped out.

When Kakashi found himself being forced to lay down and Sakura climbing toward him on all fours, he grinned. This was much better than a step ladder. With her hands on either side of his hips and straddling his legs, she licked the underside of his cock, taking in the line of pre-cum that had settled down his shaft. It wasn't exactly an activity she found she was fond of carrying out but she also found herself wanting to do this for him. To him. Gliding her tongue in a swaying motion back down, she committed to a straight line back up his shaft and slid her hand over him.

With a few gentle strokes, she circled his head with her tongue and felt him twitch and heard him sigh.

He picked his head up from the pillow. "Sakura, you don't have to if you don't want to. You gag when you brush your teeth."

"This is better than a toothbrush," she rasped. "Much bigger-"

"I would hope."

"Much bigger and much better," she grinned.

Shrugging, Kakashi supported himself on his elbows to watch her take him into her mouth again. Pushing on his hip with her other hand, she smoothed his skin in small circles just to offer stimulation. Stimulation aside from the one created by the lick and suck of her mouth and the pumping of her hand before she removed it and deep throated him. Earning a groan, she repeated the cycle, each time giving her gag reflex a break. Lowering herself after repeating the process again and again, figure eights, and tongue swirling around his head- Sakura lowered her chest over his cock as he stared at it between her breasts. Grabbing his cock again, she pressed it around her breasts and circled her nipples, allowing him to see what of it he could before he pulled out from underneath her and flipped her on her back.

"Tease," he whispered.

"I wasn't done," she pouted.

"There'll be time for more of that later," he said trailing off as he watched her spread herself.

"Bu it's my turn," she protested as he went down on her for a brief second.

"You taste so good," he said before moving back up to kiss her.

Feeling him lean away, Sakura watched as his head tipped forward and he fisted his cock in his hand, rubbing it over her clit and her entrance.

"Condom," he hissed trying to get away but it came out more like the dirtiest of words.

"No," she said wrapping her legs around him.

Leaning in to kiss her, Kakashi entered her slowly and was surprised as he was quite sure that her first orgasm would allow her muscles to loosen ever so slightly. Stopping when his head was in, he rubbed her clit with his right index finger, allowing her to tighten, contract, and loosen again when he stopped. Trailing kisses down her neck, he pushed himself deeper inside of her as she moaned having felt his width. It was different to have him in her mouth; down there, it was a tighter fit and she felt it again as he slowly withdrew and pushed at her slowly, picking up the pace ever so slightly as he continued.

Grabbing at his back, Sakura held him close allowing him to travel at whatever pace he wanted to. They were only just getting started and part of her wondered why it had taken a year to get this far- but she was glad to have waited. A year of teasing, a year of hints, and an incredibly embarrassing public display of things she hoped to commit every day with the man that began thrusting with in her- were all worth it. She would be happy to chase the dragon of the best drug she and Kakashi would ever do- and she would likely catch it again and again, only to find it got better with time. But her thoughts were cut short when she turned her head and felt him pinch a nipple in between his teeth and brought her hips to meet his.

Finding rhythm with one another, they urged the other to pick up the pace as their eyes met and stared intensely at one another. She watched him clamp his jaw shut and breathe through his nose rapidly before he had to breathe through his mouth. He huffed every time he thrust and hit her deeply and she moaned "oh god," in time, allowing a few whimpers to escape as well. When she raised her right leg slightly higher, she found his response to be exactly what she wanted as he held it for her and proceeded to turn his thrust into long powerful strokes. There would be time for slower actions later- this was about greedily feeling one another.

When he threw his head back and grinned down at her as she clamped her muscles around him tighter and he groaned, stopping for a second before a short laugh gave way to harder, longer thrusts. She ran her fingers over his now upright chest and scratched at heated flesh. Mindlessly tracing his contracting abdomen, Sakura ran her fingers over that v-cut she caught a glimpse of earlier and tickled his skin as his finger once again rubbed her clit.

"I'm close," she breathed and he didn't vary his actions again, allowing her toes to tingle.

The sensation rushed back through her arms and her legs, leaving a trail of white when she clenched her eyes shut. Feeling her tighten, Kakashi picked up the pace, nearing his own release as well. Wanting to shut his own eyes, he found he couldn't stop staring between the concentration on her face and the sight his own cock penetrating her or his fingers touching her darker pink flesh.

"Fuck," he said through gritted teeth before bending to crash his lips into hers.

Wrapping his arms under her shoulders, he pulled her closer and she gripped him back, allowing her fingers to grab at his hair again. As she tugged, he moaned again and thrust harder and more forcefully and she pulled tighter, winding her fingers deeper within his hair. He seemed to like it so she jerked again and this time, she met a glazed over and lustful stare before he rested his forehead against hers.

"I want you to come inside me," she whispered in his ear, tracing its shell with her tongue and before sucking at his neck.

As she kissed him, her grip tightened around his hips and she thrust back, moving back and forth with him as she reached a second and more intense wave of tingling, accompanied by a total landscape of white behind closed eyes.

"Look at me," he whispered. And she did, smoothing her hand over his face. "I'm an idiot," he smiled before she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

His voice smoothed over her and she knew he could tell her anything with that tone as its depth brought her closer to the edge.

"You are but keep fucking me," she softly demanded.

Tilting his hips to the left, he hit it. A spot deeper than she felt in her first orgasm. A spot that seemed to be too sensitive but just right at the same time and as he continued, her back arched further from the bed. With a few final yet steady thrusts, Sakura called his name and he followed whispering hers in her neck before their lips met and she came. Feeling a rush coming from inside of her Kakashi kept going to intensify her high before releasing himself with in her, kissing her deeper and more intensely than he had earlier, finally finding his release when she moaned and pulsed around him.

Collapsing on top of her, he kissed her still, before she released her gripping legs around him and her contractions subsided but he didn't pull away until his own stopped. Pulling out and looking down, he wasn't sure who made a bigger mess- he or Sakura but they had both contributed and he decided it suited them both. Rolling away, Sakura found herself following his body heat and he held her as she shivered in the cold of the room and from the loss of a building orgasm.

After making her way to the bathroom after a few minutes of catching their breath, the two opted for a second round after a healthy nap- leaving the doors locked and jutsu in place. They would have all week to catch up on the things they could have been doing for the past year. But it couldn't have happened in a better way. Sakura found out just how much Kakashi valued the art of oral sex, how much he loved her, and decided she was right to love him all along. The fact that she learned she was better at giving head and much more ambitious than anything a few Polaroid's could give away also seemed to count for something.

A week later, walking through the gates of Konoha, the group received odd looks from Izumo and Kotetsu.

"I'll be heading home now. Coming with?" she asked Kakashi brightly.

"Yes," he smiled. "Hand this in would ya?" he asked ruffling Wami's hair who had been glaring at him all week before turning to see the guards staring at Genma.

"Did you get dick slapped in the face?" asked Kotetsu.

"Is that a bruise shaped like a cack?" laughed Izumo.

"That was a pink dildo," hummed Kakashi before walking off with Sakura, to leave Genma there to tell the story as he tried to hiding his face.

And as they walked away, Sakura snaked her hand into Kakashi's back pocket and knew for sure that Yamanaka Ino was the true prude of the group.

A/N: There. It's done and over with. I've decided that lemons are tedious and I don't like writing them very much. Hopefully I will progress in the art of "Smexy" diction. I haven't got any as of yet. I hope it was, in the end, okay. Also, if you wish to review, please tell me whether or not you think- b/c a poll is a hassle right now- whether or not…A) Kakashi would be submissive to Sakura or and she would be dominant over him or B) no way man, the other way around---say, were they to get into a bit o' S&M. I'll be using that feedback for something.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A/N: School, work, life. Enough said. It's been a long time and stuff is still being worked on. This is a different format compared to the beginning of Double Your Luck. It might be familiar to some- you hentai loving Yondaime fans if any of you are reading. But it was the only way I could get this out and get this to sort of move on and it was the best way to descirbe what Sakura's feeling- as dictated through the writng style. I guess. Consider it set up for the rest.

word count: 1,300. same ages as chapter 7.

Word: I gave up on the word thing and am looking for other things.

Also, this is unlucky dribblet #13 so seriously, don't make it unlucky for me and I might give you some smut in A Little Heat or something to sate you hentai. Maybe just some PWP for ch 14.

* * *

She's heard. Sakura's heard it for years and in the past two she's come to see. She's come to see what kind of man her sensei is and while that's all well and fine, nothing changes.

Nothing.

Hasn't changed.

Won't change anything.

Not if he can help it.

And he's the reason. Anti-help to her subtle flirting.

Hindrance of her berating of him.

Helper of her frustrations because Sakura's come to find a way to jab at him in humiliating ways but he never seems to lose it.

Never seems to lose that silent inch of cool he keeps tucked away.

If he'd only give her an inch. To move. To move around him as she'd like…

Like to have because having and wanting are different- like to have him inside of her.

Now because she's fucking frustrated.

The reason her sexual encounters have become fruitless and boring.

Him.

And though she can't quite figure out why, Sakura knows she'll come up with something. She has to.

Has to because for the past three months she's slept with three different boys-men-psuedo-men because some people learn and progress.

Others digress. Transgress and regress.

That's what Kakashi does in her eyes.

Always. There's always redemption somewhere in her eyes.

Her eyes.

Her eyes are what he sees and what he tries to concentrate on but they're what got him in trouble in the first place.

In trouble so deep that he was sure the hot water wasn't hot enough.

Hot enough to light him up and never cool him down.

But she picks.

Picks and humiliates him.

At him.

For him.

Only him.

Only her.

Because it's only Sakura that he allows to do that to him.

Him and he damns himself because of her.

Sleeping.

Not sleeping with different woman.

Maybe as many as he can bed.

Just so he can run run run away away away.

So she watches him run and she pulls him back. All in her own subtle not too subtle ways because for the past three months their friends have started to notice.

Notice her snide remarks.

Notice the way he brushes them off.

Notice the way they look at one another…

When the other isn't looking.

And he'll ask why why why is it her her her.

And he'll ask himself what she tastes like.

"Why?" asks Genma while they spar.

"Because I want to know."

"Hey do you remember?"

Remember.

Remember.

Remember?

And the phrase echoes in Kakashi's mind because he does re-

re-

remember.

Repeat.

Repeat the moment he noticed for his own amusement and his own degradation and that's why Sakura could see that far away look in his eyes when she stole herself away in his closet.

Kakashi's a self inflicting, so utterly lost, hopeless- at times, fucking freak of a person unto himself that he cringes at Genma's words.

"Do you remember what it was like to be a virgin?"

And yes he does and that's why he fucks now because he'll never get that back again.

No. No. No. Never with her.

And Sakura is not her.

She never will be.

And it's not the same.

Not the same old story he thought he'd made up because he was sixteen and his partner's now living in silence.

Different because he was thirty going on thirty-one and Sakura was seventeen going on eighteen.

And why couldn't his eyes just let him wait to see her later.

Later.

Later.

Later.

Always late.

Too late now because he's sure she hates him and he's pretty sure Sakura knows about he and Kurenai.

But can he blame a girl for being curious?

Curious like he was of her.

It was sudden curiosity concerning everything about her.

But what can he do now as she's walking up to him, fisting drinks in both hands? And he can think of better things she could be fisting- the cliché thought hurts because she deserves something original.

"What do you want from me?" she asks, starting an epic conversation he's sure he doesn't want to have.

She sits sits sits.

And waits waits waits.

For him to talk talk talk.

But she knows he's better suited at doing other things.

Talking is not his strong point but when he does, Sakura listens.

And over the past three months she's perverted the thought into "Sakura would be a good girl for sensei."

Spoken like a slave.

Because she heard him say her name.

Name.

Name.

Name.

Coming inside of Kurenai.

Later on her breasts while she squeezed them together and licked at any drop of come she could reach with her tongue.

_Sakura would be a good girl for sensei._

Because she's becoming the pervert he's actually not. She's becoming the one who last night spent her time in another's bed and only found her own come soaking the sheets when she thought of him.

And it's a hindrance because it's not him.

"Did I ask anything of you?"

Finally he speaks and she listens because _Sakura is a good girl for sensei_.

And his friends are telling him the same thing.

Night after night they tell him while Naruto tells her day after day that he's so utterly wrong for her because he's heard about sensei's past.

She'll come.

Come hard.

Come more than once.

And then she'll be gone- blended into his past like everything else he tucks away.

But what they haven't read underneath Kakashi's underneath is that he's sentimental.

Sentimental in the way that he's habitually hopeless.

Habitually guilty.

Habitually stuck in what allows him to stay rooted in a faraway place.

Far away because Sakura knows she's the only thing close enough to see.

"They're talking you know," she states while handing him a drink. "Next round on you."

_On me- please._

She'd rather she was the one he'd come on. Come for. Come inside of.

Not Kurenai but she hears through Genma's fat fucking, constantly running, senbon to hell and back fucking-sucking-letch of a mouth- that it was a one time thing.

And she hates him almost as much as part of her hates Kakashi because the man hasn't moved on to her.

He's moving toward a brunette and she's quite possibly the most stunning woman Sakura has ever seen.

She's growing angrier because she knows this woman isn't from Konoha. She sees the red highlights in the woman's hair and wonders if they were pink…

Would Kakashi think of her while he fucked that woman too?

"Don't forget," he whispers in Sakura's ear before leaving with the woman.

He supplied the cash for the next go round- round- round but he's off to fuck- not her.

Empty.

Empty glass.

Empty thoughts.

Empty eyes.

"She's our target," he adds before leaving. "We're leaving with her tomorrow."

Hired by her. She's wanted. They'll double their luck with her head and their pay…

"Get plenty of rest then sensei but remember I'd be a better lay," she says with a polite smile and he knows he hear her correctly.

Kakashi can't afford what Sakura's just offered. She can't afford him either.

Pass it off.

But the price paid for their services by this woman will dictate the outcome and they'll deal with each other later.

And he'll come inside her tonight. Not Sakura. No, not again.

She'll find another boy to go home with and she'll think about Kakashi.

Again.

He'll see pink inside of red and remember the hue.

She'll see silver. She wants silver in the next flash of hot white behind cold and closed eyes.

She's heard. Sakura's heard it for years and in the past two she's come to see. She's come to see what kind of man her sensei is and while that's all well and fine, nothing changes.

* * *

A/N: Smut will follow later. Bear with me. Oh and if you're one of those YonKaka folks I'm sure you picked out the parts that I might not outright mention in this. Let me know what you think. I'm lacking inspiration for anything to do with KakaSaku- I think we all have. Seriously though, and maybe I'll get A Little Heat as well as my own ass in gear.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am thinking of a different story though I haven't given up on anything else quite yet. Let me know if you dig the feel of this potential story. It will be Kakashi-Sakura for sure and not all from Sai's point of view.

Ages: Haven't decided. Sakura will be older than 18...older than 20...older than 22.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the idea of what Sai sees in his new Flipbook and no, it isn't pretty.

**"An angry man opens his mouth and shuts his eyes," Cato the Elder.**

**Flipbook**

**-Sai-**

How do they come back from this? Is there a way to bounce back, Sai wonders. He thought he had had the luxury of being detached from Team Seven-Team Kakashi-whatever the broken counterparts created. The trust was gone but it had been there as they fought. Fleeting. It fled.

As short lived as that trust was, Sai soon found himself feeling panic for the first time in his life. Saw it in himself as his hands trembled. From the hill, he had seen the sunset and the mist of the falls at the Valley of the End through a hole, through the cauterized wound in Kakashi's chest.

The student and his sensei again. The friend and his rival out of control. It was hard to say who had done it. Naruto or Sasuke? It could have been either but the burn of the passing of the Original Technique was a more likely suspect.

Sai wondered if Kakashi knew what would happen when he stepped between them. One thousand birds had saved his life, sealing the hole of the wind the flew against. The ill intent saving the mistake of the good willed.

Sai had also thought, he still does, that Kakashi had died enough and as he had run toward him, he screamed.

That panic.

* * *

Sai has not spoken in three years. He draws and he paints.

He draws the Kyuubi and the ghost of Naruto inside it.

He draws Yamato-taichou sitting against a tree, laughing and in shock as he holds his detached left arm with his right.

He draws Sasuke, a lunatic in his rage.

He draws his senpai-his first precious person in so long and a man he trusts on the muddy shores of the river and it is like seeing death for the first time all over again; it is a sensation Sai has long forgotten. Sai draws Kakashi as he sees him.

He draws in the indecision on Sakura's face that should not have been there as she chooses to heal Sasuke over Kakashi.

For himself, Sai draws the dark. Black circles. Black cages, chains, and bonds.

Sai obsesses over his new flipbook and he will not stop until they see the battle in its entirety. Every movement. Ever flicker in the eye. Every twitch. Magnified and close because he cannot help but be drawn in by it.

And when he is done, Sai will start a new flipbook. It will be everything he has learned from his team's tough love and why he hates the canker of mistrust that has settled within them.

He will draw Naruto's genuine smile.

He will draw Yamato-taichou as he pushed himself to help Naruto hang on.

He will draw Sasuke and what he means to them.

He will draw Kakashi and Sakura together as he remembers them to have been and how he wishes them to be. What he knows love to look like.

This is what Sai has learned. This is what he will build again.

It all happened at a time when Sai understood how…it's just poor irony now, adding pause to his thoughts, darkness to his days, and silence to his world.

Sai now has the misfortune to love so much.


End file.
